


【盾冬AU】Barnes's Shepherd

by dieKrahe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Noblemen, farm, manor, shepherd, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieKrahe/pseuds/dieKrahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>巴恩斯发现农场最大的谜是牧羊人罗杰斯先生，他怎么样才能得到罗杰斯先生的名字呢？</strong><br/>AU背景：南北战争前期。这是一个绅士们的恋爱故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barnes’s unexpected harvest

**Author's Note:**

> **盾冬/锤基不逆不拆，我不拥有他们。**  
>  OOC！狗血！注意！慢热伪文艺！架空年代，地名，虚构人物等，请勿考究！  
> 漫画身高設定：甜心188，吧唧175

马车轻快地跑在乡间小道上，时值孟夏，沿路枝繁叶茂的白杨树在路面上铺盖了大片的林荫。从车窗往外望去是广阔无垠的原野，时有成群的飞鸟划过蔚蓝的天际。  
“巴恩斯少爷，我们就快到达农场了——”驾驶座上的杰瑞米高声报备道，使劲儿甩了甩手中的缰绳，让马儿加快速度奔向终点。  
车厢里，巴恩斯整理了一下着装，骨节匀称的手指捋了捋后梳的棕发，将圆顶礼帽重新戴好。车速渐渐放缓，最后稳当地停在农场大宅的前院里。杰瑞米机灵地跳下马车，为主人拉开车门。巴恩斯优雅地走下马车，剪裁考究的深灰色西装让他看起来时髦得体。  
农场管理人莱斯利面带微笑地迎上前，带着浓郁的南方口音，说：“欢迎您的到来！尊敬的巴恩斯少爷，我在此恭候多时了。”  
巴恩斯行了个脱帽礼，薄唇勾起优美的弧线，回道：“十分感谢，莱斯利先生，很高兴见到您。”  
“我也同样高兴见到您。”莱斯利说，他挥了挥手，差人将马车上的行李卸下，“我意识到您只带了一个男仆，我不得不担忧您这两天的旅途是否舒适愉快？”  
“杰瑞米是我贴身侍从，他向来尽忠职守，您无须为此担心。”巴恩斯回答道，他向前来帮忙的人点头致意。  
“那我就安心了，您一路舟车劳顿，我先让仆人带您到房间稍作休息，午餐后再带您去巡视农场，您对此安排感觉如何？”  
“这再好不过了。”巴恩斯说。  
他们一齐往大宅走去，途中莱斯利为他介绍了几个正在往马车上装粮草的伙计，巴恩斯朝他们微笑致意，并在心中一一记下他们的名字。  
“巴恩斯老爷近来可好？”莱斯利问，抬手将他引进宽阔的前厅内。“一直无法抽身去探望老爷和您，还请多见谅。”  
巴恩斯摘下帽子递给仆人，说：“多谢记挂，家父一切安好，有劳您打理农场的一切事务，父亲让我向您致以问候。”  
“谢谢，这是我分内的事。”莱斯利微微颔首，“若我没记错，您有六年没来过农场吧？”  
“没错。”巴恩斯环视着屋内的环境，叹道：“这儿变了许多啊。”  
“是的，前一年老爷下令将宅邸里外翻修了一遍。”莱斯利说，他招来了一个黑人男仆，“您的房间已让仆人打理好一切，我得先去处理一些事务，恕我不能陪您上楼了。”  
“没关系，谢谢您，莱斯利先生。”  
“这是我应该做的，巴恩斯少爷，我们午餐时间见。”  
莱斯利离开后，巴恩斯在男仆带领下，慢悠悠地踏上通往二楼的阶梯。比起一楼与记忆里相去甚远的变化，二楼仅除了窗帘和墙纸被更换过外，倒没什么改变。他的卧房在长廊南面尽头，北面相对的则是他父母的卧室。  
吩咐杰瑞米将行李提回房间内整理后，巴恩斯独自走向父母的卧房。他深吸了一口气，扭开门把走了进去。房间被打扫得一尘不染，所有的物品陈列与昔日无异，一切都受到了精心地维护。  
前厅地毯上的矮茶几上整齐叠放着几本书，巴恩斯拿起最上面一本拜伦的诗歌集，随手翻动几页后放下。他踱到雕花梳妆台前，镜子旁的白瓷花瓶里插满了各色康乃馨，可爱的花瓣上仍残留一些露珠。迷你的绘花瓷盒，空香水瓶，加了小锁的深蓝色丝绒首饰盒。巴恩斯最后拿起那把小巧的檀香木梳子，细细摩挲着。  
叩门声拉回了巴恩斯的思绪，他将梳子归于原位，回道：“什么事？”  
杰瑞米的红发脑袋从门外探了进来，他问：“很抱歉打扰您，巴恩斯少爷，午餐前您是否需要梳洗一下？”  
“噢，是的，走吧。”  
巴恩斯背起手走出了房间，杰瑞米偷瞄一眼房内后，轻手轻脚地关上了房门，大步跟上主人的步伐。  
\+ + + + + +  
簡單的午餐過後，莱斯利带领巴恩斯及其仆从先巡视了就近的蔬菜地，棉花地和果园，并分别介绍了负责这些区域的人。在巴恩斯对其详尽地了解一番后，他们往农场南面的麦田和草场走去。  
“除了棉花、羊毛和水果，小麦也是农场最主要的收入来源之一，待果园的收采结束后，就开始进行小麦的收割。”莱斯利说道。  
巴恩斯学习过如何辨认小麦好坏，他半蹲下身,认真地观察这些黄灿灿的麦子，每一株都麦穗整齐，颗粒饱满，他称赞道：“这些小麦非常完美。”  
“我们一直是这附近最好的农场，每年出产的粮食都是最足最棒的！”陪同的麦田管理人亚当斯说，脸上堆满了骄傲的笑容。他大约五十出头，留着一脸粗犷的络腮胡，有些谢顶，体形高大壮硕，和身边瘦小的莱斯利形成鲜明对比。他瞥了眼莱斯利补充道：“我们产的小麦比任何南方佬种的都好！”  
杰瑞米嘴角憋着笑，飞快地瞄了眼脸色有些僵硬的莱斯利。巴恩斯则扬起眉头，莞尔道：“这全归功于大伙的辛劳，尤其是您，亚当斯先生，我父亲时常向人提起您卓越的种植技术。”  
“我必须感谢巴恩斯老爷的赏识！”亚当斯憨厚笑了起来，又道：“请问他近来可好？他已许久不到农场了，伙计们都很想念他。”  
“家父近年身体抱恙，不便出门，但一切尚好，请放心。”  
“愿主佑他安康，劳烦您向他致以亚当斯一家最衷心的问候！”  
“谢谢您，我会的。”  
莱斯利见缝插话道：“时间不早了，我们抓紧去看下一个地方吧，巴恩斯少爷。”  
他们来到畜牧棚的马厩，见到了养马人威尔逊。对方一见到巴恩斯就热情地打起招呼来：“瞧瞧谁来了——日安，巴恩斯少爷。”  
“日安，威尔逊先生，您好吗？”巴恩斯友好地与他拥抱了一下。  
威尔逊在巴恩斯庄园里做了近十年的马夫，精通马术。他比巴恩斯年长七岁，在念寄宿制高中前，一直担当着巴恩斯的马术陪练。从废奴运动中重获自由人身份后，他便申请到家族农场里做驯马人。  
“从没这么好过！短短几年不见，您已经成为一名优雅的绅士了，我差点认不出来！”威尔逊露出一口洁白的牙，拍了拍巴恩斯结实的肩膀。  
“而您看上去还是老样子。”巴恩斯说，嘴角挂着愉悦的微笑。  
“我就当这是在称赞我了，您来度假的吗？”  
“不算是，我将在此学习农场的管理经验。”  
“这对您是好的，夏天是个好的开始！对了，想要看看您的爱丽丝吗？”  
巴恩斯的眼睛亮了起来，说：“当然！我的姑娘还好吗？”  
“您知道是谁在照顾她！“  
巴恩斯跟随着威尔逊走进马房内，停在第三间栅栏前，一匹通体雪白的阿拉伯骏马在栅栏内来回踏步，看起来很兴奋。威尔逊打开了门栏，将马牵到巴恩斯面前。  
“嗨，美人，好久不见，你还记得我吗？”巴恩斯说，他检视着自己快三年没见的马。他温柔地抚摸过那精致的前额，雪白的鬓毛和温热的脖颈。爱丽丝的前蹄踢踏了几下，眨着深邃的双眼低低地嘶鸣，鼻孔不断喷着热气，歪过头蹭了蹭他的脖子。  
威尔逊在另一边安抚着马背，说：“她当然记得，瞧，她多开心见到您。”  
“我能骑一会儿吗？”  
“当然！我去拿马具——”  
“请等等。”莱斯利拦下了威尔逊，转向巴恩斯，说：“请容我多嘴，巴恩斯少爷，我们还有草场和羊圈要看。”  
“我可以自己骑马到草场兜一圈，莱斯利先生。”巴恩斯说，摆摆手让威尔逊去取马具。  
“天色不早了，我担心您的安全。”莱斯利不赞同的说。  
“您的担心是不必要的，我会在天黑前回来，我对草场若有疑问，回头会向您请教。”  
莱斯利闻言不再多说。威尔逊利索地安好马具，将马牵出马房。巴恩斯把帽子和外套脱下递给杰瑞米，戴好皮手套后熟练地跃上马背。爱丽丝呼哧了一声，晃了晃脑袋，马蹄在原地踩踏了几下。威尔逊调整好马镫，确保一切无恙后，提醒道：“别骑太快，记得天黑前要回到这儿。”  
巴恩斯点着头接过缰绳，兴奋道：“好了，我们走吧！”往前慢慢地小跑了一段后，马开始加快步伐，朝着草场的方向跑去。  
\+ + + + + +  
穿过一条幽僻的林荫道，广袤的草场缓缓进入视线中。不远处还有一条潺潺溪流贯穿其中，两岸开满了各种颜色的小野花，宛如一条点缀着五彩宝石的白银项链。巴恩斯骑着马奔跑在绿地上，凉爽宜人的清风扑面而来，夹带着属于原野的淳朴味道。  
自由地驰骋了好一段路，远处传来的几声犬吠吸引了巴恩斯的注意力。循着声音的方向爬上了一个小草坡，他拉紧了缰绳让马停下。远远看见一条黑色的山地犬吠叫着四处奔跑，将分散的羊羔赶回了最大的那群之中。腿轻夹了一下马肚子，巴恩斯下了草坡慢慢绕到羊群那边。  
“科迪——好孩子，快过来——“  
一道悦耳的男声从这方圆几百米内唯一的老橡树底下传出。巴恩斯定睛望去，一道修长的身影从树荫下走出来，那一头漂亮的金发尤为引人注意。山地犬飞也似地回到他脚边，男子揉了揉它的脑袋，对它说着话，它乖乖地坐起来兴奋地摇着尾巴，前爪扒拉了一下主人的手臂。  
巴恩斯正打算接近他们，不料爱丽丝往前走了两步却忽然受惊似地暴跳起来，嘶鸣着把猝不及防的他从马背上甩了下来。巴恩斯惊呼了一声，从路面翻滚到草丘下。他趴在草地上，剧烈的晕眩感夹杂着各种疼痛——尤其是脚踝部分。他呻吟了一声，翻过身仰躺，所幸没有摔到脑袋。  
突然间，那条山地犬呼哧呼哧地出现在他眼前，湿热粗糙的舌头不停地舔着他的脸颊，下颚。他不得不抬手挡住自己的脸，以免被舔上更多口水。  
“——科迪，离开点，天呐，您没事吧？”  
大犬伴随着那个温柔的男声离开了视线，跟着出现的是一张神色担忧的英俊面孔——像水晶一样澄澈纯净的蓝眼睛吸引了巴恩斯所有的注意力。  
男子晃了晃手，问：“先生，您还好吗？”  
巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛，回过神说：“呃，没事吧，我想——噢！“  
男子扬起眉头，说：“这听上去不像没事。”  
巴恩斯感到脸颊唰地热了一下，“好吧，我想，我的左脚扭伤了……”  
“您介意我查看一下伤处吗？”  
“呃，不介意。”  
巴恩斯撑起上半身，注视着男子用着修长白皙的手指小心翼翼地脱下他的靴袜。尽管对方动作轻柔，但他还是忍不住发出小声的痛呼。  
“伤得不轻，都肿起来了。”  
“我能感觉到……”  
“等我一会儿。”男子说着起身走开了。  
巴恩斯看着他的身影消失在刚才草坡后面，他将视线放到端坐在一旁的山地犬，他弯起嘴角，开口道：“嘿，帅小伙，你叫科迪对吧？”  
听到自己名字，那双如玻璃球一样通透的棕色眼睛立刻望向巴恩斯，他抬手试探性地伸过去，它没有躲开也没有表现出敌意，于是他轻轻地抚摸起它乖巧的脑袋。  
“你的主人看起来是个好人呢，科迪。”巴恩斯说。  
科迪像是听懂了一般，低吠了一声，随后眯起眼睛，咧着嘴笑起来。巴恩斯也跟着笑了起来，挠了挠它胸口前的白毛。好一会儿后，男子终于从草坡后面走回来，手中揣着一把绿叶。  
“这些能暂时帮您缓解一下疼痛。”他说着，将那些不知是什么的叶片放进口中咀嚼起来，而后将嚼碎的渣滓吐到手里，细心地敷在红肿的脚踝上。凉凉的感觉让巴恩斯吸了一口气，没一会儿火辣辣的疼痛确实减轻了。  
男子从随身携带的布袋里翻出一条水蓝色的棉手帕，轻柔地替他包扎起来，还打了个很漂亮的小结。  
“非常感谢您的救助！”巴恩斯说。  
“不客气。”男子说，“您怎么会出现在这里，您是马商吗？”  
“呃，您不认识我？”  
男子困惑地眯起了蓝眼睛，仔细打量了一下巴恩斯，说：“我很确定我们是第一次见面。”  
“唔，我们确实是第一次见面。”巴恩斯扬起眉头复述了一遍，“所以互相自我介绍一下？”  
“我叫罗杰斯，巴恩斯农场的牧羊人。”  
“名还是姓呢？”  
罗杰斯扬起一边眉毛，说：“我的姓氏，该您了。”  
“您不愿让我知道您的名字吗？”  
“罗杰斯就是我的名字。”  
“好吧。”巴恩斯清了清嗓子，忍住了笑意，他伸出一只手，道：“我叫巴奇，很荣幸认识您，罗杰斯先生。”  
“我也一样。”罗杰斯伸出手与他握了握，将刚才巴恩斯的问题投了回去：“那么，巴奇是您的名还是姓呢？”  
巴恩斯歪了歪脑袋，说：“猜猜看？”  
“这实在有点幼稚，巴奇先生，我放弃。”罗杰斯失笑着举手投降，顿了顿，他问：“所以，您是马商吗？”  
“您从哪看出来？”  
“您骑着我们农场的马，这片区所有的农场里只有这儿有马，常有马商来试马。”  
“您认识那匹马？”  
“所有人都认识那匹独一无二的白马，恕我冒昧，也许您该考虑其他马。”  
“为何？我非常喜欢那匹马。”  
“它是巴恩斯老爷的独子最喜爱的马，不大可能卖掉，而且，它明显也不太喜欢您。”  
最后一句话让巴恩斯大笑了起来，罗杰斯因为他的笑而疑惑，他问：“我说了什么笑话吗？”  
巴恩斯好不容易忍住了笑，说：“抱歉，您怎么知道它不喜欢我，我可是骑着它过来呢。”  
罗杰斯耸耸肩，“显然它为您提供了一次令人印象深刻单程旅行……以及这个。”他揶揄地望了眼巴恩斯的左脚。  
“噢——我承认，这太尴尬了，我也不知它怎么会忽然发狂。”巴恩斯调皮地吐了吐舌头，白皙的脸颊染上浅浅红晕。他望了眼快西下的太阳，烦恼地扒了下刘海，说：“现在我不知该怎么回去了，我肯定我无法走上十步。”  
罗杰斯显然没有被这个问题困住，他说：“我背您回去，我不能丢下羊群回去找人过来，也不能把受伤的您丢在这儿，从这儿回到农场有好长的一段路，而且一到夜晚会有草蛇出没。”  
巴恩斯凝视着那双诚恳的蓝眼睛，既感动又有些愧疚，他感激地说：“您真是个好人，罗杰斯先生！”  
“我相信每个人遇上需要帮助的人都会伸出援手的。”罗杰斯大方地笑了笑，说：“我去把羊群赶上来，再过来接您，走吧，科迪。”  
目送罗杰斯渐渐走远的背影，巴恩斯舒了口气，再次躺回草坪上，交叠着双手枕在脑袋下，望着被晚霞染成粉紫色的天空，嘴角自然的扬起了优美的弧度。这就是因祸得福吧？他想。  
许久后，巴恩斯终于听见犬吠和羊叫声由远及近，他坐起身来，看见罗杰斯正朝这边走来。他把巴恩斯从草坪上拉起来，扶着他站好，接着背过身，说：“来吧，巴奇先生。”  
巴恩斯舔了舔唇，往前靠近一些，将手搭上了那宽厚的肩上圈住，接着一双有力的手臂就顺势将他双腿架牢，稳稳地将他背了起来。巴恩斯紧张地抱紧了他的脖子，这让罗杰斯呻吟了一声，道：“噢！您勒到我了，巴奇先生，手请放轻松一些，我不会让您掉下去的。”  
巴恩斯脸上蹭的一热，立刻放松手臂，局促地解释：“抱歉，我没有这样的经验……”  
罗杰斯闻言笑了起来，他的笑声爽朗动听，“那要恭喜您获得了一个全新的人生体验。”  
巴恩斯噗呲一声，笑道：“这着实——令人印象深刻。”  
科迪欢快地叫了几声，尽职地在羊群外围来回小跑，确保着没有任何一只羊羔掉队。  
“我会不会很重？”  
“不会，您很轻。”  
“您很强壮呢。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“您在害羞吗？”  
“没有……”  
“您的耳朵红了。”  
“……”  
之后他们围绕着羊的畜养话题聊了一路，在拐上畜牧棚的岔路时，遇上了杰瑞米和威尔逊。  
“感谢主——巴恩斯少爷，可算找到您了——”杰瑞米远远喊道，快速地跑到他们面前，弯着腰大口地喘气。此时巴恩斯心中直喊糟糕。  
“您真是差点要了我的老命，巴恩斯少爷！”松了一口气的威尔逊转向罗杰斯，问：“嗨，罗杰斯，你在哪发现他的？”  
“呃，巴恩斯少爷？”罗杰斯疑惑地问。  
杰瑞米发现巴恩斯脚上的伤，惊呼：“您受伤了！严重吗？耶稣在上，我应该跟着您的！”  
巴恩斯咳了一声，说：“停止大呼小叫，杰瑞米，只是脚扭伤而已，罗杰斯先生刚好在附近，他救助了我。”  
“我们得马上带您看医生！”杰瑞米说，“非常感谢您，罗杰斯先生，请将少爷交给我！”  
罗杰斯点头，小心放下巴恩斯，杰瑞米和威尔逊上前搀扶住他。巴恩斯偷偷看向罗杰斯，他的表情令人捉摸不透。他挤出一抹窘迫的笑容，说：“我很抱歉，罗杰斯先生，再次感谢您的帮助。”  
“举手之劳何足挂齿，愿您早日康复，巴恩斯少爷，请容我先告退。”罗杰斯说完，转身将羊群往羊圈的方向驱赶。科迪歪着脑袋望了巴恩斯一眼后，头也不回地跟上主人的步伐。  
巴恩斯望着他们远去的背影，心想——这下可真的是尴尬了。


	2. Barnes's doubts

露台里，巴恩斯坐在的躺椅上闭目养神，腿上叠放着几本账簿。杰瑞米端着茶与点心从屋内走出来，轻手轻脚地将托盘放在茶几上，并斟了一杯茶。  
大吉岭红茶甜美的香气让巴恩斯睁开眼睛，他接过茶小酌了一口，叹道：“我好无聊，杰瑞米，我想到下面走走。”  
杰瑞米扬起眉头，把核桃巧克力奇普饼递上前，说：“莫纳特医生说了，您至少要在屋里静养一周，现在才第三天，直到您完全康复前，我都不会让您离开屋里半步的！”  
“你不是看见我能自由走动了吗？这表示我的脚已无大碍，再待在屋里是不合理的。”巴恩斯说，拿了一块放进口中，嘟嚷：“你在软禁我，杰瑞米。”  
“我是在遵循医嘱照顾您，亲爱的巴恩斯少爷，您把账簿都看完了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“有什么发现吗？”杰瑞米问，他坐到巴恩斯左脚边，开始动手拆换上面的绷带。  
提到发现，巴恩斯不禁皱起眉头，说：“莱斯利上交给父亲的账目显示农场这两年的收益奇差，比起大前年的几乎是暴跌了一半之多，我查看了三年以前的账簿，农场的收益浮动一直都很稳定，从未出现过这种现象，现在又并非萧条时期，这真是——非常奇怪。”  
“莫非有舞弊？”杰瑞米小心翼翼地发表看法。  
“我不能确定。”巴恩斯说，“小麦和棉花的价格跌得特别低，这是农场最主要的两个收入，其次是果园的，这两天是果园收采，明天我得去一趟。”  
“您不能走那么多路，我可以替您去打探。”  
“我需要亲自了解情况。”巴恩斯特意强调了“亲自“两字，他动了动左脚，比起前两天疼痛已经不明显了，他用最诚恳的语气望着对方说：“我非常确定我的脚已经没事了。”  
杰瑞米一脸怀疑，他用手捏捏巴恩斯的脚踝，对方只是扬起眉头望着他，看起来没什么问题，于是他妥协道：“好吧，要是有任何一点点的不舒服，您都必须得告诉我，不许隐瞒，不许逞强。”  
“我以绅士的品格向你保证。”巴恩斯说，嘴角扬起满意的笑。  
杰瑞米换好新绷带后，巴恩斯起身活动筋骨。他踱到护栏前，露台正好面向马房，他看见威尔逊和两个伙计在往马房里搬运马草，以及，正朝马房走来罗杰斯。他注视着罗杰斯与威尔逊谈笑了一会，接着就帮忙去搬剩下的马草。  
待他们从马房里走出来时，罗杰斯一个抬头，冷不防地与巴恩斯打了个照面。巴恩斯没来由的紧张了一秒，他立刻朝对方微笑，对方则点头回礼，但看起来有些冷淡，紧接着就消失在巴恩斯的视线外。  
巴恩斯呆立了一会儿，又晃回躺椅边上坐下，叹了口气，“——我想我被罗杰斯先生讨厌了。”  
“罗杰斯先生？怎么会呢？”  
“唔，我们互相介绍时，我没有坦白我的身份，他八成觉得被我戏弄了。”  
“那您戏弄他了吗？”  
“我没有……”巴恩斯正要辩解，然而杰瑞米的眼神让他把剩下的话都吞进肚子里，他扶额坦承：“好吧，我只是忍不住。”  
“我的大少爷，您这爱调戏人的老毛病得改改，别人很容易会误会您是个轻浮的人。”杰瑞米摇摇头，道：“不过罗杰斯先生人很好，他应该不会放在心上的。”  
“他的确是个好人，但你又怎能知道他不会放在心上呢……”  
“我是不知道，但我打听过了，罗杰斯先生是农场里公认的好好先生，为人热心，脾气好，几乎没人见过他生气，您只要下次见到他，向他道个歉就好了。”  
“我有此打算。”巴恩斯点点头，心情也轻松了一些，他又想起了一件事，问：“那你知道罗杰斯先生的名字咯？”  
“呃，这个倒没问过，您要是想知道，我去问问。”  
“好的——”巴恩斯说，没过一秒又改变主意，“不，还是我自己去问吧。”  
不知为何，他觉得要罗杰斯亲口告知他的名字才有意义。  
\+ + + + + +  
翌日，当巴恩斯到达果园时，里面已是一番忙碌的景象。果农们分成了几批人，分别去收采樱桃，黑加仑和草莓。巴恩斯从满载果实草筐里拿起一串果实圆润，色泽透亮的樱桃，询问果园管理人托马斯有关收益的问题。  
托马斯叹了口气，停下手中的活回答：“我们的樱桃每一年收成都很好，像这样优质的樱桃可是供不应求，但最近两年卖的价钱比过去卖的价格低了一半，不仅是樱桃，果园其他品种都是如此。”  
“樱桃怎么会跌价？布法罗这两年的樱桃市价可是水涨船高呢！”杰瑞米提道。  
“哎，您瞧，我们只负责种果树，出售这一块都是莱斯利先生管的，轮不到我们过问，我自然非常希望这些好果子都能卖出好价格……”托马斯说。  
“那您从没去了解过收购价吗？“巴恩斯问。  
“这……”托马斯犹疑了好一会，压低声音说：“农场几个老伙计曾去问过莱斯利先生，但他很不高兴我们过问这个，所以每次都没结果，后来他把工钱按原来的份额发放，也就没人再问了。”  
“我知道了，辛苦您了，托马斯先生，谢谢。”巴恩斯说，把手里的樱桃放回原处，让对方继续手中的活。  
他们在果园里又绕了一圈，帮忙采摘了大部分水果。待到晌午结束采摘后，巴恩斯决定到镇上去了解情况。让杰瑞米随便编了个借口搪塞莱斯利后，两人乘了马车去了镇上。  
蒙特镇是这片区域最大的贸易集散地，距离巴恩斯农场有1个小时的车程。虽然地方不大，但五脏俱全，不仅能提供所有生活用品，连一些奢侈的舶来品都有贩卖，而周边所有的农场也都在此售卖农产品。将马车停放好，巴恩斯和杰瑞米朝着熙熙攘攘的集市走去。  
“这儿真是好热闹！完全不输给咱们布法罗的集市。”杰瑞米说，街道两旁形形色色的摊贩让他应接不暇。  
巴恩斯点头，他也感到意外，他本以为乡下小镇都会很冷清。他观察着小镇，这里汇集了许多南来北往的商客，镇上的居民也因繁荣的商贸往来而过着富足的生活。他们走到蔬果区，巴恩斯询问了几个水果商，不论哪种水果，他们给出的收购价都很可观，并且都比三年前的价格还高了许多。  
“看来是真的有猫腻呢，少爷。”杰瑞米小声说。  
“再到那边看看。”巴恩斯说着，动身往集市的粮草区走去。他接连问了好几个小麦收购商，对方一听说是巴恩斯农场，就很热络地递出名片，并提供了极好的收购价格。其中有两个收购商连续几年都与农场进行过交易，对他们农场产品评价很高。结束了交谈巴恩斯沉默的离开粮草区，杰瑞米担忧地偷瞄着他，不知该开口还是保持安静。  
“我们回去吧。”巴恩斯说，他心绪纷乱，需要回到安静的地方思考。  
杰瑞米连忙点头，小跑着去取马车。巴恩斯伫立在小镇来时的入口处等待着，一个熟悉的声音拉回了他飘远的思绪。  
“——巴恩斯少爷？”  
巴恩斯转过头看见站在一旁罗杰斯，他惊喜地开口：“罗杰斯先生，您怎么会出现在这？”  
“我来采购一些兽药。”罗杰斯说，“您一个人吗？”  
“并不，杰瑞米刚去取马车了，您独自来的吗？”  
“是的，我正要回农场。”  
“您没骑马？”  
“步行并不远。”  
“可是，光乘马车到这儿也要一个小时呢。”  
“马道绕得远，步行抄小路走要不了多少时间。”罗杰斯解释。  
“那么，既然我们碰上了，您乘我的马车回去吧。”巴恩斯提议道。  
“这不太得体，谢谢您的好意，巴恩斯少爷，我走回去就行了。”  
“这没有不得体的地方。”巴恩斯皱了皱眉头，他轻咬了下嘴唇，说：“您还在生我的气吗？因为我没向您说实话？我道歉，我并非有意要戏弄您。”  
“噢，您想多了，我并没有……”罗杰斯说，露出了不知怎么解释才好的表情。  
巴恩斯使出狗狗眼神，哄道：“那您就是同意了，对吧？”  
罗杰斯正要开口时，杰瑞米已经把马车停在了两人跟前。他跳下马车，与罗杰斯热情地打了个招呼，然后拉开了车门。巴恩斯上了马车后，望着还站着不动的罗杰斯，拍了拍身边的座位，催促道：“拜托了，罗杰斯先生，请上来吧，我不会咬您的——”  
罗杰斯轻不可闻地叹息了一声，登上了马车。杰瑞米关好车门后，利索地回到驾驶座上，扬起缰绳驱使马车前进。  
为了打破沉默的氛围，巴恩斯主动发起了聊天，他问：“您在农场工作多久了，罗杰斯先生？”  
罗杰斯扭过头看向他，回答：“今年是第四个年头。”  
“挺长时间了，您一直都在做牧羊人吗？”  
“我做过很多工作，最后发现自己更擅长放羊。”罗杰斯说，“您不是第一次来农场吧？”  
“嗯，从在我到纽约城念高中后，有六年没来过了。”巴恩斯说，“那您来这之前是在哪工作呢？”  
罗杰斯犹豫了两秒，才说：“布法罗。”  
巴恩斯眼睛亮了起来，他高兴地说：“我家也在布法罗，我出生在那，您也是吗？”  
“并不是。”罗杰斯说，他停顿了一下，又开口：“恕我失礼，您也许接下来会想问我的出身，我不太想谈论这个。”  
巴恩斯愣住了，被看穿后的他脸上一热，他连忙说：“我为我的唐突道歉，我无意冒犯您。”  
罗杰斯摇摇头，说：“您无需道歉，我只是无法回答您这些问题。”  
“我懂，我懂，罗杰斯先生，让我们跳过这个吧。”巴恩斯说，他朝对方扬起一个轻松的微笑，对方似乎也松了口气。随后巴恩斯望出车窗外，看着不断倒退的田园风景，安静了一分钟后，又看向罗杰斯，问：“那您觉得我还有机会知道您的名字吗？”  
罗杰斯没有马上回答，他静默的凝视让巴恩斯脸上的笑容有点挂不住，在他再次开口前，对方点了点头，这让他感到十分高兴，于是他又转回头去看风景。  
“您以后都会留在农场吗？巴恩斯少爷。”  
车厢内安静了许久之后，罗杰斯突然发问。巴恩斯因为对方的主动交谈而喜形于色。  
“您会高兴我留在这儿吗？”  
罗杰斯愣了一秒，“呃……我认为农场的人都会高兴您留下。”  
巴恩斯紧紧注视着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，下意识的压低嗓音，追问：“那您呢？我更想知道您的想法，您会不会高兴呢？”  
罗杰斯不自然地移开视线，低声说：“我想，我有权保留回答……”  
巴恩斯一愣，随后失笑起来，说：“您太会吊人胃口了，罗杰斯先生。”  
“只要您不使用这样的问法。”  
“唔，什么样的？我不太明白，请您告诉我。”巴恩斯露出无辜的眼神。  
“您在调……”罗杰斯说不出“调戏”两个字，改口道：“调侃我。”  
“哦不，绅士不会做这样的事，对吗？”  
罗杰斯流露出不赞同的神情，巴恩斯塌下肩，捂着胸口假装受伤的样子，问：“您不同意？”  
“……不，我同意。”  
“哦，天呐，罗杰斯先生，有人说过您是个幽默的人吗？”  
“……”  
“我会让您尴尬吗？”  
“不，只是没有人会这么和我聊天，我有些不知所措。”  
“您真是坦率的人，我喜欢与坦率的人做朋友，您愿意和我成为朋友吗？”巴恩斯真诚地问。  
罗杰斯弯起了嘴角，笑容有些腼腆，说：“只要您不嫌弃。”  
“我无比荣幸。”巴恩斯说，脸上的笑容变得更灿烂了。  
回到农场时，天色已晚，马车在前院停稳后，罗杰斯率先下车，他朝巴恩斯伸手，巴恩斯冲他一笑，握住了那只漂亮的手，走下马车。在左脚踩到地面时忽然崴了一下，失去平衡的巴恩斯哎哟一声摔进了罗杰斯的怀里。罗杰斯立刻地抱稳他，问：“您没事吧？”  
杰瑞米也闻声跳下马车，紧张地大呼：“少爷，您怎么了？”  
“我的脚……”巴恩斯抓稳罗杰斯的手臂，吃痛地皱起眉，低声说：“我想我又崴到脚了……”  
“老天爷，我就不该让您出门，我马上去叫莫纳特医生来！”杰瑞米说着去把马车调头。  
巴恩斯阻止道：“别去了，回去擦点药油就行了。”  
“罗杰斯先生，麻烦您先扶少爷回屋，我去停好马车马上来！”杰瑞米请求道。  
罗杰斯点头道：“放心吧，我会把巴恩斯少爷送回房间。”  
杰瑞米感激地躬身，驾着马车离开。罗杰斯搀扶着巴恩斯挪了几步后，他忽然弯腰将巴恩斯打横抱起，巴恩斯惊呼一声搂紧了他的肩膀。  
“恕我无礼了，巴恩斯少爷，我抱您走回去比较快。”罗杰斯低声说。  
“抱歉，我又给您添麻烦了。”巴恩斯说，他能感觉到自己脸红了，幸好天色已黑，也没人看见。  
“您的脚伤还未痊愈，为何出远门？”  
“我有些重要的事情要办。”  
“您这两天还是尽量不要多走动，落下病根就得不偿失了。”  
“我知道了……”  
刚走到大宅前，就碰见莱斯利从门内走出来，他一见两人的姿态，脸色就倏地变得有些难看，“巴恩斯少爷，您这是怎么了？”  
“少爷的脚伤复发，无法行走。”罗杰斯抢先回答。  
莱斯利瞪着罗杰斯，催促道：“那赶紧送少爷回房间休息，被人看见这个样子成何体统。”  
巴恩斯正要发话，罗杰斯忽然收紧了手，让他把话又咽回了喉咙里。罗杰斯抱着他绕过莱斯利往楼上走去，一回到房内，巴恩斯立马生气地说：“帮助一个受伤的人怎么不成体统了？为何您要阻止我说话。”  
罗杰斯没有回答，只是把他往床上放下，然后半跪下来提他脱掉靴子，问：“医药箱在您房里吗？”  
“应该在沙发旁吧。”巴恩斯指了下方向。  
“我先帮您上点药。”罗杰斯说，他找到了医药箱后回到巴恩斯跟前，脱掉了他的袜子，拿出药油倒了些在手里，然后抹到他的脚踝处，用着适中的力道按摩着伤处，让药油发挥作用。  
巴恩斯注视着面前神情专注的罗杰斯，动了动唇，说：“我很抱歉，罗杰斯先生……”  
“您无需道歉，好好休息吧。”  
罗杰斯帮助他在床上舒适地坐躺着，将他脱掉的帽子，外套拿到门边挂起来。在他要拉开房间门准备离开时，巴恩斯叫住了他，说：“巴奇是我的中间名，罗杰斯先生。”  
罗杰斯看向他，用那双透彻清明的蓝眼睛与他对视了几秒后，他说：“晚安，巴恩斯少爷。”  
“晚安，罗杰斯先生。”  
巴恩斯话音刚落，罗杰斯便轻轻关上门离开了。  
整个晚餐都在杰瑞米无尽的唠叨中度过，但巴恩斯并没有听进几句抱怨他逞强的话。在沐浴过后，他坐到书桌前拿出纸笔，详细地写了一封长信。写好了地址收件人，他摘下手中的族徽戒指在信封上打上火漆，交给了杰瑞米，吩咐道：“务必早日送到劳菲森医生手上，他会转交给父亲的。”  
杰瑞米点头将信收好，问：“您还有其他需要吗？”  
“暂时不需要了，我累了，你也回去休息吧。”巴恩斯喃喃说。  
“好的，我扶您回到床上。”  
巴恩斯躺好后，立刻感觉到疲惫的睡意席卷而来，他在杰瑞米熄灭了灯火的同时闭上了眼睛。意识飘走前最后的念想是，希望能早日收到父亲的回信。


	3. A lazy summer's afternoon

七月是一年之中最好的月份。  
巴恩斯仰卧于柔软干燥的草叶之上，玩弄着手中的蓝花鼠尾草，蓝眸半睁地凝视着蔚蓝的苍穹。午间阳光和煦，暖风徐徐熏人欲睡，他放任自己对那变幻莫测的云朵以天马行空的想象，享受着慵懒惬意的自由时光。  
胸口增加的重量让不知何时睡过去的巴恩斯幽幽转醒。他眨了眨迷糊的眼睛，在看清趴在身上的黑白相间的脑袋后，自然地扬起了一个笑容。他抬手抚摸那暖烘烘的墨色背毛，科迪一下子睁开眼睛，立刻热情地舔起了巴恩斯的下巴，逗得他咯咯直笑。  
“噢——科迪，好痒，快停下，你好重呢——罗杰斯先生，快帮帮忙——”  
收到巴恩斯招架不住的求救后，坐在一旁的罗杰斯终于开口把科迪叫回身边，“科迪，停，到这来！”  
主人的命令让科迪立刻乖乖地从巴恩斯身上下来，摇着尾巴绕到罗杰斯身边，挨着他的腿趴下，机灵的眼睛来回地望着主人和巴恩斯。  
“午安，巴恩斯少爷。”罗杰斯打招呼道，他的笑容亦如阳光般和煦。“请原谅科迪，它太喜欢您了。”  
“噢，午安，罗杰斯先生，我也喜欢他，他是个聪明的孩子。”巴恩斯笑着说，用手指随意梳理了下睡得凌乱的头发，问：“您在这多久了？”  
“有一会儿了，我前面把羊群赶到这边，科迪发现了睡着的您。”罗杰斯说，“您又骑马了，脚伤完全康复了吗？”  
“是的，这次真的没事了，我保证！”巴恩斯笃定道，蜷曲双腿坐起来。  
“那我也放心了，您没有骑喜爱的白马来？”  
“自上次落马后，威尔逊先生就暂时不让我骑了，他担心危险会再次发生。”巴恩斯说，叹息一声，“我猜她必定是碰到蛇滑过才失常的，您说过这时常有蛇出没。”  
“他的担心是合乎常理的，巴恩斯少爷，阿拉伯马天性敏感，容易受惊发生意外。”罗杰斯说。  
“您也相当懂马呢，罗杰斯先生。”巴恩斯深感意外。  
“我曾做过马夫，略懂皮毛。”罗杰斯解释。  
“您太谦虚了。”巴恩斯说，他注意到对方手旁的本子，问：“那是画本吗？”  
罗杰斯先是一愣，随后点头，拿起画本意欲收回布袋里。  
“您的吗？能让我看看吗？”巴恩斯期待地问。  
罗杰斯面露犹豫，说：“里面并没有什么值得看的东西。”  
“嗯哼，一定是有的。”巴恩斯说，从他手中拿过了画本翻开，欣赏了几页后，望着对方惊叹：“真想不到您还会画画，还画得如此好，您真的个充满惊喜的人！”  
“您过奖了。”罗杰斯说，看起来有些紧张。  
巴恩斯细细地欣赏着他的素描作品。只简单几笔勾勒出的动物跃然纸上，神态各异，惟妙惟肖；草木和风景则以流畅细腻的线条描绘着，生动优美，足见画功深厚。当他翻到最新画的一页，几乎忘了呼吸，一颗心扑通扑通地乱跳。他抬起眼眸望向罗杰斯，低声说：“您画了我。”  
罗杰斯轻声道歉：“请原谅我未经允许就擅自画了您的画像……”  
“不，没关系，我非常高兴！”巴恩斯连忙说，又把视线放回画纸上。上面描绘着睡着的他，以及趴在他胸口上酣睡的科迪，这画面看起来是如此温馨美好。他摩挲了一下纸面，再次看向罗杰斯，有些害羞地问：“您能将这幅画送给我吗？”  
“这只不过是拙作一幅，谈不上赠予您。”  
“您真是过于谦虚了，罗杰斯先生，在我看来这就是一幅佳作，您画得非常棒，我喜欢它，我想要收藏它。”  
罗杰斯脸颊隐约泛起了红晕，他说：“承蒙您喜爱，但它只是半成品……”  
“我会耐心等您画好！”巴恩斯说，发自内心的表白，“我真的很喜欢，除了每年要例行绘制的家族肖像画外，从没有其他人为我作画。”  
“我会将它完成的。”罗杰斯答应道。  
巴恩斯粲然一笑，问：“您曾学习过绘画吗？”  
罗杰斯摇摇头，“只是为了打发时间。”  
“您非常有天赋，您可以成为一名画家！”  
“我从未想过成为画家，我不觉得我可以……”  
“您可以的，相信我，您有这个潜力。”巴恩斯鼓励他，“您只需要将您的创作展示给更多人看见，我能帮您！”  
罗杰斯扬起微笑，说：“非常感谢您的好意，我……我会考虑的。”  
“我现在已成为您最忠实的画迷了！”巴恩斯说，他注视着手里的画，喃喃道：“我真不敢相信，您把我画得那么好看。”  
“在我看来，远比不上本尊。”罗杰斯柔声说，在意识到自己说了什么时，倏地红了脸。  
闻言，巴恩斯抬起头害羞地望过去，他非常肯定自己也脸红了。他的心砰砰直跳，感觉两人间的空气也似乎变得有些不同了。  
“罗杰斯先生——”  
远远传来的一个女声打断了两人的对视，罗杰斯率先断开视线，有些局促地回过头，看见来人时脸上露出新的笑容。  
“莎朗，你怎么会来这儿？”  
科迪兴奋地绕着名叫莎朗的年轻女孩打转，她长得水灵可人，身着一袭与她雪肤极为相衬的紫罗兰色长裙，金色长发编织成辫子蜷曲在胸前。她带着灿烂的笑容，弯腰揉了揉科迪的脑袋后走了过来，手里还拎着一个竹篮。  
“午安，罗杰斯先生，噢，巴恩斯少爷，您好，我是莎朗，您也在这儿呢。”莎朗羞涩地打着招呼，“我带了些点心来。”  
她紧挨着罗杰斯身旁坐了下来，取下篮盖上的碎花布平铺在草坪上，从竹篮里拿出巧克力草莓，切达奶酪司康饼和淋好了蜂蜜的牛奶松饼，接着是一小壶茶，分别斟了两杯茶递给了两人。  
“谢谢。”巴恩斯说，接过杯子喝了一口香甜的红茶，看着她又从竹篮里拿出一块猪肉干喂给科迪。  
“你不用每次都这么麻烦地带点心过来，这儿离农场太远。”罗杰斯说。  
“一点也不麻烦，我就想来看看您和科迪，今天厨房并不忙。”莎朗笑道，接着视线转到巴恩斯身上，说：“我在厨房里帮佣，巴恩斯少爷，我见过您两次，但我想您应该没有注意到我。”  
巴恩斯扬起眉头，莞尔道：“我很遗憾没能早点认识你这样可爱的女孩，我很高兴我们现在认识了。”  
“能和您说上话我也感到很高兴。”莎朗说，“没想到您和罗杰斯先生相识。”  
巴恩斯与罗杰斯对视了一眼后，轻叹道：“天意使然。”  
“您真是亲切，咱们农场里的年轻姑娘们也都盼着能和您说上话呢！”莎朗说。  
“我的荣幸。”巴恩斯客气道。  
“来尝尝我做的点心吧。”莎朗说，拿起叉子叉起一颗裹着巧克力浆的草莓递到罗杰斯嘴边，“试试这个，罗杰斯先生，这是今日刚采的新鲜草莓。”  
罗杰斯先是迟疑了一秒，然后捏住叉子上段——避开碰到她的手——张嘴咬下了草莓。在他点头表示好吃时，莎朗露出了满意而娇羞地笑容，也叉起一个放到自己嘴里。  
“晚上我们一块吃晚餐吧。”莎朗说。  
“我可能会比较晚回去。”罗杰斯回答。  
“我知道，我会等着您的。”她说，目光一直系在罗杰斯身上。  
巴恩斯一口气喝光茶将杯子放下，站起身，挤出一抹笑容，道：“我得先回去了，杰瑞米这会儿为了找我肯定快把农场翻了过来，我不打扰你们了，回见，科迪。”  
没等罗杰斯回话，巴恩斯就转身往系在不远处小树下的马儿走去。罗杰斯起身跟着走了两步后停住了脚步，望着巴恩斯跳上马鞍扬尘而去。他抿直了唇，目送他直到消失在视线外。  
又在草场后的小树林晃荡了一圈后，巴恩斯一回到马房前就被威尔逊逮了个正着。   
“杰瑞米刚来过，他找您找得都快哭了，巴恩斯少爷。”威尔逊说，语气带着不掩饰的责怪。他待巴恩斯下马后将马牵到马厩里栓起来，“您不该一声不吭就跑出来的。”  
“噢，拜托，我是成年人了，我能决定自己做什么，再说，他才不会哭。”巴恩斯耸耸肩道，“他都关了我两天了……”  
“他是关心您，我也一样，您要是再出什么事，我们怎么和老爷交代。”威尔逊无奈地摇头。  
“我知道，对不起，威尔逊先生，我就回去找他。”巴恩斯软语道歉，顿了顿，他问：“您已在农场也待了不少年，您感觉这两年如何？”  
威尔逊放下手中才草料，面向巴恩斯，直言：“您是指莱斯利？”  
巴恩斯点头，威尔逊深沉地望了他一眼，想了会儿才开口：“您父亲病倒后，您叔父就派他来接管农场的事务，乍一看和过去没什么两样，但现今农场的氛围已不像过去那样和谐，我想您也发现了其中的问题，因为您叔父的关系，他在这里就是一手遮天的存在，任何向他提出质疑的人要么闭紧嘴巴，要么就离开农场，没人敢发言，我不认字，也无法与您父亲取得联络，假如不是您终于来农场了，我不能肯定我还会在这里待多久。”  
巴恩斯不由地握紧了拳头，低声道：“我已写信告知父亲这里的情况，父亲是病了，但他并不糊涂。”  
“我很高兴听到这个。”威尔逊说，“我还在庄园时就看出来了，那个人一直都想得到所有，您得当心应对，每年出粮结算时，他都会出现，和莱斯利在书房内待上一天，也许……在对账之类。”  
巴恩斯点头，说：“我知道了，您放心，我正在处理这个。”  
“我真的很高兴您已成为能独当一面的大人了，巴恩斯少爷，希望您能让农场早日恢复起来。”威尔逊露出欣慰的笑，拍拍巴恩斯的肩，“无论何时，我都会是您最坚实的后盾。”  
“谢谢您，威尔逊先生。”巴恩斯说，明眸充满自信的神采，“我不会让大家失望的。”  
\+ + + + + +  
終於在大宅附近见着巴恩斯后，一脸委屈的杰瑞米几乎是声泪俱下地控诉着他消失了一天。他不得不花上十来分钟向这个忠心耿耿的伙伴道歉和解释自己的行踪，并保证以后去哪都会告诉他一声。  
“……您知道，自从老爷收留了父母双亡，无家可归的我做您的伴读，我就向老爷发誓一定会照顾好您的衣食起居，要成为一名最称职的仆从，但现在我却连自家少爷最基本的行踪都掌握不了，我做人实在是太失败，我哪还有脸面对老爷……”   
杰瑞米的碎碎念让巴恩斯几乎要不顾形象地翻白眼了，他闭上眼睛用力地哀叹一声，停下脚步面向矮了他一个头的贴身侍从，郑重地抓住他单薄的双肩，望着那双水润的绿眼睛，再一次保证：“我发誓！这种事一定，绝对，再也不会发生了！所以杰瑞米，请停止唠叨好吗？”  
杰瑞米凝视了巴恩斯半响，最后抽了抽鼻子，扁扁嘴，道：“……我想您应该饿了，贝奇太太就快准备好晚餐了。”  
巴恩斯露出满意的笑容，拍拍他的肩膀，走进了大宅里。  
在餐厅长桌主位坐好后，杰瑞米摇响了铃铛。没多久女佣们便将晚餐一一呈上桌。巴恩斯发现了莎朗，对方朝他嫣然一笑，他亦回以微笑。  
“巴恩斯少爷，您想喝干红，白葡萄酒，还是香槟呢？”莎朗问，她将载着各种酒水的小餐车停在桌旁。  
“请上红酒吧。”巴恩斯回道。  
莎朗从冰桶里取出红酒给他斟了三分之一杯后，就站回一旁。巴恩斯开始安静地用餐，厨房每晚准备的晚餐都很丰盛，厨娘贝奇太太的手艺完全不输给庄园大厨。在莎朗第二次给他补上红酒时，他开口与她闲聊起来。  
“莎朗，你在这儿工作多久了？”  
“刚满两年，巴恩斯少爷。”  
“你感觉我们农场如何？”巴恩斯顿了一秒，又补充了一句：“你可以想说什么就说什么。”  
“嗯，我很喜欢这儿，这儿的每个人都很热心勤恳，一点也不冷漠。”莎朗说，“我曾在锡拉丘兹的一个庄园做女佣，那的人们可不比这里，在这里让我有家的感觉。”  
“我很高兴你喜欢这里。”巴恩斯莞尔道。  
“我听说巴恩斯庄园是布法罗第三大的庄园，庭园里有一座被蓝花楹树包围椭圆形的小湖，想必开花时节一定非常美丽壮观。”  
“是的，我母亲十分喜爱蓝花楹，于是父亲就让园丁在湖边种满了这种花树，每年四月末就开始开花，会一直开到六月。”  
“这真是太浪漫了！”莎朗说，流露出向往的神情，“我想在这样美丽的庄园里举办社交派对一定令人毕生难忘！“  
“这我倒不能肯定了。”巴恩斯笑道，“我父母并不热衷社交活动，所以我们从没举办过什么大型的派对，你熟知如何举办派对吗？“  
莎朗立刻点点头，说：“是的，我前一位主人特别热衷于举办各式各样的招待派对，我学到了不少，包括怎么安排和主持派对，我知道人们会喜欢什么样装饰、食物和音乐。“  
巴恩斯扬起眉头，给了一个赞赏的眼神，道：“看来你十分喜欢派对呢。“  
“是的。“莎朗回答，脸上挂着羞涩的红晕，“我喜欢看到人们盛装出席派对，在派对上自由快乐地翩翩起舞，那个……您觉得今年农场会举办丰收派对吗？我听贝奇太太说过去每年农场都会举办一个小型的丰收派对。”  
“这两年没有举办过吗？”  
莎朗犹疑了一会，然后点点头:“一次也没有呢。”  
巴恩斯考虑了几秒，莞尔道：“那么，我想今年的丰收派对就需要你的帮忙了。”  
莎朗顿时露出又惊又喜的表情，连忙点头：“您真是太好了，巴恩斯少爷，大家知道这个消息一定会非常非常开心的！”  
“犒劳大家的辛勤劳作是应该的。”巴恩斯说，莎朗散发出的单纯的喜悦感染了他，令他也打心里感到愉悦，甚至忘记了白天时曾对她产生的怪异情绪。  
回到卧房，杰瑞米替巴恩斯脱下外套，抚平了皱褶后挂起来，他问：“少爷，您真的要举办派对吗？”  
“不然呢？”巴恩斯反问，把领结拆下来丟给杰瑞米，一屁股坐到沙发上。  
“莱斯利先生要是知道了，一定会找理由反对您。”  
“他当然会。”巴恩斯说，“但不管他说什么都不会让我改变主意的。”  
“咱们不等老爷回信了吗？”杰瑞米说，心中算了一下时间道：“您的信件应该到劳菲森医生手上了，相信老爷已经看到了。”  
“但我们谁也不清楚父亲什么时候才会回信，麦田收割这几天就要开始了，我得作出行动，不能死等着父亲回音。”  
“不管您作什么决定，我都会全力支持您的，少爷！”杰瑞米为主人鼓劲道。  
巴恩斯欣慰地笑了笑，闭上眼仰头靠在沙发靠垫上，他不能再一次辜负父亲对他的期望。


	4. Ignite a spark

小麦收割日确定下来后，从未体验过农活的巴恩斯格外期待着参与这项工作，并在这天特地起了个大早。  
杰瑞米忍着瞌睡的呵欠从衣柜内取出便装，说：“少爷，您不必跟着那么早去的，天才刚破晓呢！”  
巴恩斯边脱下睡衣边说：“想要收获人心就不要搞特殊，记得吗？赶紧把衣服拿过来，不然我们要去晚了。”  
尽管引进了几台新式的马拉收割机，但占了农场面积三分之一的麦田仍需投入全部劳动力。当众人看见巴恩斯出现时都露出意外的神情，不少人更是在他表示参与收割后发出了惊奇的声音。巴恩斯站在亚当斯身旁听着他分配着每个小组的收割区域，在瞧见站在人群最后边的罗杰斯后，他弯起嘴角与对方相视一笑。  
“我真不敢相信您居然会来割麦子，巴恩斯少爷。”威尔逊挑眉道，拿起了另一把镰刀递给巴恩斯。  
“多一个人就多一份力量，不是吗？”巴恩斯笑道，他摆弄了下手中的工具，“不过我想我需要一些指导，威尔逊先生，能麻烦您赐教吗？”  
“我的荣幸，那么我们四个人一组吧？我和您负责收割，尤利娅和杰瑞米就负责捆吧。”  
于是，在威尔逊一番言传身教的指导下，巴恩斯开始有模有样地割起了麦子，杰瑞米则跟着尤利娅学习如何捆扎麦子。作为新手的他们一边摸索着顺手的技巧，一边努力跟上大伙的进度。  
时间在专注中飞快地溜走，不知不觉就到了晌午。厨娘领着女佣们带着午饭来到田埂旁，大伙开始纷纷停下工作去领餐休息。还待在麦田里的巴恩斯观望着两旁的麦田，估量着自己落后进度。罗杰斯从前方走了过来，两人打了个照面，在寒暄了两句后，一齐慢悠悠地往树荫下走去。  
“您今天不需要放羊吗？”巴恩斯问，活动了下有些发酸的肩膀和手臂。  
“每年的这几天都不需要。”罗杰斯回答，“您怎么会想来收割？收割很辛苦的，您不需要来做这样的粗活。”   
“我只是不想闲着，现在只希望我没有在帮倒忙，我速度太慢了，跟不上你们……”  
“不会的，您第一次收割已经做得非常不错了，我们都很高兴能有您帮忙。”  
“真的？可别恭维我。”  
“真的，我一向实话实说。”罗杰斯说，给了他一抹暖暖的笑容，巴恩斯则回以腼腆的微笑。  
他们正好走到了树荫下，杰瑞米早早在草坪上铺好了垫布，并按照他的吩咐去领了与其他人相同的简餐过来，于是他邀请道：“我们一块吃午餐吧，罗杰斯先生。”  
罗杰斯正要开口，莎朗忽然出现在两人面前。她亲呢地勾住了罗杰斯的手臂，笑眯眯地打着招呼：“午安，先生们。”  
巴恩斯愣了愣，飞快瞥了一眼他们交缠的手臂后，扬起微笑回应：“午安。”  
“您辛苦了呢，巴恩斯少爷，希望今天的午餐能合您的胃口！”莎朗甜甜地说，随后仰头望向罗杰斯道：“罗杰斯先生，我们也去吃午餐吧，我给您带过来了。”  
罗杰斯对巴恩斯歉然一笑，道：“抱歉，您请好好用餐休息，我们就不打扰了。”  
巴恩斯笑了笑道：“没事，您也一样，快去休息吧。”  
罗杰斯点点头，与莎朗往另一边的林荫下走去。巴恩斯收回了视线，默默地叹了口气坐在草坪上，杰瑞米立刻将茶水递上来，并将餐点挪到他面前。  
发觉巴恩斯有些心不在焉，杰瑞米不由心疼道：“少爷，您累着了吧，要不下午就回去休息吧？我会继续在这里帮忙的。”  
巴恩斯摇摇头，莞尔道：“我不累，你也赶紧吃点吧。”  
“哦，您也快吃，贝奇太太做的烤牛肉三明治超级好吃，还有这个鸡肉沙拉，放了她的秘制沙拉酱简直美味，我还拿了您喜欢的苹果派哦，用了今天新摘的苹果呢……”  
习惯性地忽略了杰瑞米的唠叨，巴恩斯不自觉地望向远处树底下坐着的那对相得甚欢的男女，不得不承认，他们看起来真是郎才女貌。  
“……爷，少爷？”  
杰瑞米的声音拉回了巴恩斯的注意力，他蹙起眉疑惑地望过去。杰瑞米先顺着他刚才望的方向看了一眼，后问：“您在看什么呢？东西都不吃。”  
“没什么啦。”巴恩斯敷衍道，拿起碟子上用料十足的三明治咬了一口，接着露出惊喜的神情——如杰瑞米所言的非常好吃。  
“您刚才在看罗杰斯先生和卡特小姐吗？”杰瑞米又问，再次望了那边几眼。  
巴恩斯没有理会他，努力地消灭他的午餐。然而，杰瑞米却自顾自地说起了他们的八卦来：“农场的人都说他们俩是一对呢，卡特小姐经常和罗杰斯先生待在一起，听说他们似乎还私定终身了，郎才女貌，真是羡煞旁人……”  
巴恩斯咳了一声，不悦地瞥了眼杰瑞米，道：“用餐的时候不要说话，礼仪都忘了吗？”  
“对不起，少爷……”杰瑞米脸一白，连忙道歉，接着安静地吃着他的三明治，时不时偷瞄一下巴恩斯的表情。  
终于结束了氛围尴尬的午餐，杰瑞米麻利地收拾好餐具，腾出位置让巴恩斯更好的休息。在午休结束时，莱斯利出现在了麦田区，一看见巴恩斯就立刻来到他跟前，困惑道：“日安，巴恩斯少爷，您怎么在这儿，您拿着镰刀做什么？”  
“日安，莱斯利先生。”巴恩斯寒暄道，“我在这儿帮忙收割。”  
“啥？您怎么能做这些粗活呢？”莱斯利皱起眉头说，随后呵斥他身旁的杰瑞米和亚当斯道：“你怎么照顾少爷的？还有你，怎么能让少爷干这种下等人的活！还有没有规矩了？”  
他大声的责问让周围的人都纷纷望了过来，杰瑞米欲开口，巴恩斯抬手制止了他，扬起公式化微笑，道：“我自愿来的，请不要责怪他们。”  
“即使如此，这也不是您该做的事情，您身为巴恩斯家的继承人理当注意您高贵的身份，不要整日和下人混在一起。”莱斯利严词厉色地说。  
“既然扯到身份，那么我想我更有权来决定我做什么了吧，莱斯利先生。”巴恩斯收敛了笑容，郑重地表明：“在我看来，一个人是否高贵不取决于他是何种身份地位，而是在于他的灵魂，这里每一个人都没有高贵卑贱之分，请您不要再发表这种言论了，在这里，任何作为农场一员的人，包括你我，只要四肢健全都应该在这样的农忙时节参与劳动，您难道不乐意看见大家团结合作的场面吗？”  
“说得好——”威尔逊毫无顾忌地喝彩了一声，并鼓起掌来，紧接着其他人陆陆续续鼓起掌，有些露出钦佩的神情，有些则抿嘴窃笑。  
“现在我们该继续干活了，如果您也能参与进来，我会十分高兴的。”  
巴恩斯说完，嘴角再次挂起了人畜无害的微笑。他不再理会脸色青白，吹胡子瞪眼的莱斯利，向其他人摆摆手示意，大伙则对他会心一笑，纷纷转身继续收割。  
“少爷——我真的太敬佩您了！”杰瑞米紧跟着他身边，望着他一脸感动地由衷表白着，“您刚刚的话说得实在太好，太帅，太令人动容了！”  
巴恩斯瞄了他一眼，弯起嘴角说：“收起你的漂亮话，快干活吧，我们落后太多了。”  
杰瑞米握起拳头，用力点头道：“是！您放心，我现在充满干劲呢！我们一定会赶上大伙的！”  
连续多日的收割总算告一段落，其中一部分人在收割工作过半后转去干麦穗脱粒的活。在脱粒工作也顺利结束后，亚当斯将今年的收成做了个粗略估算，告知了前来视察巴恩斯和莱斯利：  
“今年也是大好的丰收年，巴恩斯少爷，我们的收成比去年还高了三成，这三成自留能养活咱们农场和庄园一整年有余，您看这些麦粒多完美，拿出去售卖肯定抢手，晾晒好后打包起来就能称量出具体的吨数了。”  
“非常好，真是辛苦您了！”巴恩斯高兴地说，顿了会，转头对莱斯利宣布他的决定：“入仓后就由我和亚当斯先生去和收购商洽淡交易。”  
“什……”莱斯利露出了震惊的表情，他急忙说：“哎呀，少爷，交易这一块一向都是由我去打理的，无须劳烦您亲自出面，在商场里打交道并非您想得那么容易，收购商都狡猾奸诈，一不小心就会吃大亏呐！”  
“这您不用担心，我在大学里恰好有接触金融管理和营销谈判这方面的知识，这正是实践运用的好机会，亚当斯先生亦十分熟知粮食交易，有他在一切都没问题的。”  
“这可不是儿戏啊！巴恩斯少爷，您毫无经验，要是出了什么差错，两位老爷怪罪下来，我担当不起，务必由我来做交易就好了！”  
“我已决定好了，莱斯利先生，若这里面出了任何差池，由我全部负责，和您无关，亚当斯先生会作为见证人。”巴恩斯说，语气温和却不容反驳。他随后站上晒谷场边上的石台，示意亚当斯将正在晾晒麦子的人员都召集过来。他扫视了一遍众人，清了清嗓子，大声宣布道：  
“这段时间大伙们都辛苦了，今年又是一个令人欢喜的丰收年，为了回报不辞辛劳的各位，我决定农场将由明晚开始，按照过往惯例连续两晚举办丰收派对，并在谷粮完成出仓交易后，将给大家额外按劳计酬。”  
巴恩斯的话让众人爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼声。他一从台上下来，莱斯利就立马将他拉到一旁，压低嗓音严厉道：“少爷，您，您怎么能做这样的决定！这太欠缺考虑了，您应先与我商议，您不能随意就增加酬薪！这件事是必须要和老爷们商量的！”  
巴恩斯弯起嘴角笑了笑，注视着对方，郑重说道：“以上都是我深思熟虑做出的决定，说到这个，我也在此通知您一声，今天起由我全面接管农场的财政事宜，父亲也希望我能早日接管农场，若之后我在此方面有任何疑问，还是会向您请教的，您从今天起就负责一些内勤工作，父亲与我都十分感谢您这两年的辛勤操持，您的薪资福利不会有任何变化，如果您想回到罗伯特叔父的庄园也是可以的。”  
莱斯利目瞪口呆地听完这番话，俨然一副受到严重打击的模样，他颓然地垂下肩膀，只能沉默不语。  
\+ + + + + +  
早餐结束后，巴恩斯独自骑着马在农场里散心。他慢悠悠地穿过草场后的那片小树林，来到了罗杰斯放羊的地方。科迪一发现他就立刻围上去兴奋地直叫嚷，他把马栓在老橡树下后，蹲下身逗弄起它。  
“嘿，科迪，你还好吗？我好想你呢，老兄！”巴恩斯笑呵呵地说，科迪吠了两声，热情地蹭着他。  
不远处正在检查一匹羊羔身体状况的罗杰斯转头看了过来，脸上挂着和煦的笑容，说：“他非常的想念您。”  
“是吗？抱歉呢，最近都太忙了，今天陪你玩好不好？”  
巴恩斯揉了揉科迪的脑袋说道，善解人意的科迪一溜烟跑到树底下叼了根小木棍回来，端坐在巴恩斯面前拼命地摇着尾巴。巴恩斯从它嘴里接过木棍，在它眼前晃了晃后朝着远处奋力扔去，科迪立刻拔腿朝木棍飞去的方向狂奔。  
“噢，他真是太可爱了！”巴恩斯眺望着科迪在远处草地上打了个滚，叼起了木棍又快速地折返，“他看起来真的好开心。”  
“他最喜欢与人玩这个游戏，这段时间农忙也冷落了他不少，现在有您能和他玩耍真是太好了。”罗杰斯说，让手中的羊羔回到了羊群里。  
“我一直都想要一只这样乖巧的宠物狗，可惜我母亲对猫犬都过敏……”巴恩斯说到一半，科迪就已经回到跟前了，他接过木棍揉揉它的脑袋，夸赞道：“好孩子！你太天才了，再来一次！”  
“只要您有空，随时都可以来和他玩的。”罗杰斯莞尔道。  
巴恩斯登时欣喜地扭头望向他，说：“这真是太好了，谢谢您。”  
和科迪玩了小半天，玩累的它回到树底下趴着休息。巴恩斯走到罗杰斯身旁坐下，凑过脑袋去看他正在画的画，顿时笑起来，道：“您又在画我了。”  
罗杰斯有些不好意思地冲他笑笑，问：“您会介意吗？”  
“当然不！我高兴还来不及呢。”巴恩斯立即说道，“您把上次的画画好了吗？”  
罗杰斯点头，将画本翻到那一页递了过去，面色紧张地关注着他的反应。  
“啊，您画得实在太好了，我好喜欢！”巴恩斯由衷地赞叹，他抬眼望向罗杰斯，问：“这是我的了，对吧？”  
“您不嫌弃的话，请收下吧。”  
“太好了！那您能在这上面署名吗？”  
“呃，没这个必要吧……”  
“有的有的，这样别人就知道这幅画是出自谁手，是谁为我画的了。”巴恩斯说着，眼中充满了闪亮亮的期待。  
罗杰斯移开了视线，犹豫了一会，同意道：“那好吧，在背面署名可以了吧？”  
巴恩斯点点头，开心地将画本递回去，看着他在背面的角落处唰唰唰地签上名。当他拿过来一看，不禁哑然失笑，说：“天呐，罗杰斯先生，您还是不肯透露您的全名吗？”  
罗杰斯一脸无辜地望着他，回道：“您只说署个名就好了。”  
“您真狡猾！”巴恩斯嘟起嘴说，但没有强迫对方重签。他又欣赏了好一会后，换了个新的话题：“您期待今晚的派对吗？您之前有参加过吧？”  
“有过一次，但……我不太擅长应付这种场合。”罗杰斯苦笑道。  
“哦？”巴恩斯扬起眉头，笑道：“邀请您跳舞的姑娘们太多了吗？”  
“并不是……”罗杰斯摇摇头，有些尴尬地坦言：“实际上，我并不会跳舞……”  
巴恩斯张大眼睛惊讶地看着对方，道：“不可能，您不会跳舞吗？”  
罗杰斯红了耳朵，笃定地点头。巴恩斯舔了舔唇，思索了会儿，提议道：“那我教您如何？您要是不跳舞，姑娘们可不会轻易饶过您哦，而且女士们一旦邀请您跳舞，您就算不会跳也得答应呢。”  
罗杰斯连忙摆手拒绝道：“不，不用了，我不打算参加……”  
“这怎么能行呢，这是难得的集体活动，您至少要出席头一个晚上，来吧，罗杰斯先生，让我教您吧，跳舞很简单的，只要学会了基本的舞步，以后您参加任何社交派对都没问题了。”  
巴恩斯说着站起了身，朝对方伸出手，等待着回应。罗杰斯一脸为难地望着眼前的手，踌躇不定。巴恩斯轻轻叹了口气，主动把人拉了起来，望着对方的眼睛低声说：“来吧，没人会看见的……”  
罗杰斯凝视着他，轻声说：“我并不在意我自己，只是怕您被人误会……”  
“好了，别想太多，我们又不是在做坏事。”巴恩斯扬起轻松的笑容，道：“您跳男步，我跳女步，您应该见过别人如何起舞吧，现在用您的左手或右手来邀请我吧。”  
罗杰斯做了个深呼吸，有些紧张地向他伸出了左手，巴恩斯微笑着将他的右手放上去，握住了那只温暖的手。他引导着对方用另一只手揽住他的后背，摆好舞姿后便开始教导他如何迈步。  
“别紧张，跳舞其实和走路没差，只要配合好音乐的节奏，同进同退就不怕踩到对方的脚；现在先迈您的左脚，侧身……再横移一步，对……来退一步右脚。”巴恩斯柔声地解说着，耐心地指导他脚下的动作：“接下来退左脚，并在右脚左侧……旋转一百八十度，往后退一步，注意您的重心……”  
他们慢慢练习了几个来回后停了下来，巴恩斯歪头一笑，问：“瞧，这不难对吧？您掌握得非常好呢！”  
“是您教得好。”罗杰斯点头，望着他腼腆一笑。  
“来，我再教您一些简单的变化。”  
他们再次站好位置，罗杰斯主动握住了巴恩斯的手，另一只手来到他的后背将人拉近自己，两人此刻比先前更贴近彼此，近得都能感觉到对方的体热和心跳。巴恩斯抬起头对上了他柔和的视线，那深邃的蓝眸惑人心魄，令他一颗心莫名地狂跳。  
“我们开始了吗？”罗杰斯低声问，他的声音忽然带上了一股难以言喻的魔力，让巴恩斯有些晃神。  
“只需要您的手再放高一些……”巴恩斯喃喃道：“您不能把手放在女士的腰上……”  
“噢，抱歉。”罗杰斯脸一热，连忙将手往上移动了一些，“这样吗？”  
“对……请记得放在蝴蝶骨下。”巴恩斯提醒着，他清了清嗓子，集中精神道：“那，开始咯。”  
于是，他们便在由这片树荫搭建起的光影舞池中，伴着大自然演奏的柔美旋律形影相随的翩翩起舞，悠悠旋转着轻盈的舞步。巴恩斯明眸带笑地与比他高半个头的英俊舞伴互相凝视着，迷醉于对方那双如海一样蓝的眼睛。  
守在一旁的科迪不甘寂寞地在两人的舞步间隙中穿来穿去，打乱了两人和谐的步伐。他俩未来得及分开，科迪猛然跳起来撞了一下巴恩斯后腰，失去平衡的他往罗杰斯怀里一扑，两人就这么抱在一块狼狈地摔在了草坪上，翻滚了几圈。  
“天——您没事吧？”罗杰斯问，紧张地伸手摸摸对方的后脑勺和后背，“有摔到哪了吗？”  
“没、没事，我很好……”巴恩斯闷声道，有点晕头转向地从他怀里支起上身，望着他问：“您呢？”  
“我也没事……”  
两人同时松了口气，在对视了几秒后，忍不住爆发一串笑声。笑声渐渐隐没，巴恩斯细细地打量着对方的容颜，对方亦然。视线最后稳稳地停在了罗杰斯饱满红润的双唇上，巴恩斯下意识地舔了舔唇，低头靠近对方——  
“少爷——少爷——”  
猝不及防的杰瑞米的呼喊声划破了宁静的天空，两人顿时像触电似的分开来。巴恩斯率先爬起身，拉了一把罗杰斯，两人都扭开脸整理了一下凌乱的着装。  
杰瑞米气喘吁吁地跑到巴恩斯面前，边拍着胸口顺气边嚷道：“少爷！他、他来了！劳菲森医生到、到这儿来了——！”  
巴恩斯瞬间露出惊喜的神色，喜笑颜开道：“他到农场了吗？”  
杰瑞米点头如捣蒜，巴恩斯立刻让他去把马牵来，才走了两步，他倏地停下脚步回头，有些害羞挠了挠后脑勺，对罗杰斯说：“刚才……很抱歉，我先回去了，晚上见？”  
“没事，晚上见。”  
道别后，巴恩斯与杰瑞米同骑一匹马匆匆离去，罗杰斯若有所思地目送着他们的身影消失在视野里。


	5. Dr. Laufeyson's visit

回到宅邸附近，巴恩斯让杰瑞米帮忙整理自己的着装和头发，确保一切看上去端整体面后，他大步流星地迈进大宅。一走到会客室的拱门前，巴恩斯便笑逐颜开。身着墨色正装的劳菲森坐在沙发上，以优雅自在的姿态品着茶。发现巴恩斯后，他从容地将茶杯搁在杯垫上，薄唇荡漾起柔柔的笑，起身迎上前。用着一口好听的，伦敦腔十足的男中音率先打招呼：  
“许久不见，亲爱的巴恩斯少爷。”  
“这真是个大惊喜，亲爱的劳菲森医生——”  
巴恩斯热情的与他互相拥抱，交换了轻柔的面颊吻。他们坐回沙发上，女佣立刻奉上新的茶。接收到巴恩斯的眼神指示，杰瑞米遣退了在场的佣人们，退守在会客室门外。得到私密的空间后，巴恩斯开始随心所欲的与挚友交谈。  
“怎么不提前告诉我你要来呢？我好在门外迎接你。”巴恩斯小小的埋怨着。  
劳菲森笑了起来，答道：“在我想到通知你前已经到农场外了，你不喜欢这个惊喜吗？”  
“哦，我当然喜欢！这段时间我总是想着，如果你也在这儿该多好——现在你就在这儿了，我无法形容我多高兴！”  
劳菲森抬高一边眉毛，故作不以为然地说：“我才不信，你真想让我来陪你，早就写在信里了。”  
“今夕不同往日，我不能再随意占用你的时间了嘛……”巴恩斯低声叹息。  
“你当然可以——”劳菲森紧接上巴恩斯的尾音说道，“你只需要说出来。”  
闻言，巴恩斯立刻露出了动容的微笑，接着问起了他的近况：“你这段时间过得怎样？忙不忙？”  
“老样子，总有棘手的，不爱配合的病人。说起来，我听说你到农场第一天就把自己弄伤了，还违背医嘱不好好休养，是这样吗？”劳菲森紧盯着他，丝毫不给他否认的机会。  
“呃，那是个意外，只是小小的扭伤而已。”巴恩斯解释着，默默在心里抱怨着杰瑞米的大嘴巴。  
“你也不能让我省点心，提醒我晚点给你做个检查。”劳菲森责备道，举起茶杯抿了一口茶。  
“对不起。”巴恩斯热着脸认错道。“对了，我父亲还好吗？你有没有……”  
劳菲森点点头，说：“放心吧，他目前一切无恙，他现在可以离开屋子到庭院去透透气，摄取足够的新鲜氧气利于病情恢复，也能保持新陈代谢的速度。”  
“太好了！我真的很想念他。”巴恩斯稍微松了一口气，一直记挂着父亲的内心也有了一些宽慰。忍住去问更想知道的事情，他改口问：“那么，你会在这儿待多久呢？”  
劳菲森摩挲了下自己的下巴，佯装困扰地望着巴恩斯，答道：“唔，待到你厌烦我在你身边晃悠，怎么样？”  
巴恩斯噗呲一声笑起来，说：“这可是你说的，我才不会厌烦你，就怕你没过两天就得回布法罗了。”  
“我会努力待得更久一些。”劳菲森愉快地说。  
他们又聊了布法罗最近发生的一些大小事，杰瑞米适时在他们谈话的空隙间提醒午餐时间的到来。于是他们起身地往餐厅走去，经过前厅，佣人们正在清扫和装饰场地。  
“你来得也正好，今夜农场要举办丰收派对。”巴恩斯为他介绍。  
“我注意到了，我该多备一套礼服来的。”劳菲森的语气有些困扰。  
巴恩斯打消了他的顾虑，说：“别烦恼，我的朋友，这并非正式的晚宴，我们不需要遵循太多礼仪，我也不想大家感到拘谨。”  
“你和巴恩斯老爷一样都是个体贴开明的主人。”劳菲森赞许道，“我十分期待晚上的派对。”  
“我也同样期待。”巴恩斯笑着附和。  
他们用过了愉快的午餐后，在劳菲森毫无回绝余地的要求下，巴恩斯乖乖接受了身体检查。杰瑞米憋着笑留下了劳菲森的药箱后，在巴恩斯的瞪视中溜出了房外。  
“现在，只有我们俩了，洛基……”巴恩斯边说边将衬衫最后一个纽扣解开。  
“稍后再说。”劳菲森说着，将听诊器的听筒置于他的心口处。  
巴恩斯顺从地噤声，目光细细打量着面前神情专注的劳菲森，在对方回应了他的眼神时，忍不住翘起嘴角甜甜一笑。劳菲森询问了一些常规问题，巴恩斯一一据实作答。在一系列的听诊和触诊之后，体检终于结束了。  
“你有些内燥，皮肤有些缺水，这段时间应该吃一些降燥润肺的食物调理一下。”劳菲森总结道，合上药箱时又补充了一句：“我会去给你做一些炖品。”  
“太麻烦了，让厨房做就好了。”巴恩斯说，将衬衫重新穿好。  
“怎么，不爱吃我做的了？”劳菲森挑眉问，接替了他手，为他扣上了剩下的纽扣。  
巴恩斯笑着抬起头，注视着那双犹如祖母绿宝石一般迷人的眼眸，答道：“才不是，能品尝到你做的佳肴不知道多幸福，可我不忍心让你劳累。”  
劳菲森哼了一声，捏住他的下巴，戏谑道：“你的小嘴越来越甜了，说说看，在这边虏获了多少人的心魂了？”  
“我只是实话实说。”巴恩斯为自己辩驳，随后又绕回最初想问的事情，“快告诉我，父亲看了我的信了吗？”  
“当然，心急鬼。”  
劳菲森转身捞过搭在沙发靠背上的外套，抽出内袋里的一封信递给了巴恩斯。他紧张地接过信，快步走到书桌前用刀拆开了信封，拿出信读起来。巴恩斯老爷的回信十分简短，从一如既往工整的字迹上能看出他如信中所述一般，身体恢复了许多。劳菲森来到他身旁，接过了信快速地阅览了一遍，然后替巴恩斯收回信封里。  
“他让我按照自己的想法来处理这些事情，我……”巴恩斯说，塌下的肩膀泄露了一丝不自信，“希望我不会令他失望。”  
“别担心。”劳菲森说，手搭上他的肩头，“你父亲希望我来这里帮你，但无须他开口，我也会来的。”  
巴恩斯握住了劳菲森温暖的手，发自真心地说：“我真的非常谢谢你能来。”  
劳菲森捏捏他的手，回以温柔的微笑，“我们之间不需要说这个，巴奇。”  
杰瑞米按吩咐在露台上准备好了棋盘，并把下午茶端到一旁茶几上，给两人沏上茶后就退到一旁守着。巴恩斯一边与劳菲森对弈，一边谈着他接下来的计划。  
“我已暗中打听和联络上了几个曾交易过的收购商，他们同意提供历年与农场的交易清单，明天我将与他们在镇上会面，只要拿到这些清单，我就能举证舞弊。”  
“很好，我陪你去。”劳菲森说，紧跟着他想起了一件事，“在出城时我碰上你叔父罗伯特，他雇了一辆马车，走的也是蒙塔镇的方向，我还以为他会来农场。”  
巴恩斯的手停顿了一秒，不由得皱起了眉头，往前跳了一格骑士后说：“威尔逊先生告诉我，他这两年都会在出粮结算时来农场待上一天，但我想他今年不会来了，我已经收回了莱斯利管理财务上的权利。”  
“那么，你就得让人多留心这人近期的行踪。”劳菲森提醒道，手指一动，轻易地吃掉了他的城堡。“你知不知道他已经变卖了自个儿庄园的大部分土地？”  
“我听说了，我希望他没有去烦父亲……”  
然而接下来劳菲森透露的事情粉碎了巴恩斯这点希望。“不幸的是，他已经来过了，就在你刚离开没几天，我去为你父亲例行复诊时，恰巧碰见他一脸气急败坏从他的卧房里出来，他又和老爷子提了借款和变卖产业的事情，两人为此争吵了一番。”  
巴恩斯握紧了手中的棋子，又惊又怒又紧张，道：“他怎么敢！父亲他还好吗？”  
“他目前没有大碍，虽然没有造成病情恶化，但他不能再次经历相同的刺激，我以医嘱请阿弗亚诺夫先生禁止罗伯特再靠近他，调养了大半月才有所恢复，我也才有时间过来。”  
“我若在家，绝不会让这样的事情发生……”  
愤怒和难过全表现在了巴恩斯脸上，劳菲森伸过手包住了他的拳头，低声道：“我已安排了人看护他，你无须担忧罗伯特会再去骚扰他，我向你保证。现在我们要做的是尽早解决这一切，然后回到庄园去。”  
巴恩斯抬眼望向他，咬住唇压下内心汹涌翻滚的各种情绪，轻轻地点了点头。  
\+ + + + + +  
夜幕降临，所有人身着体面的衣装出现在烛火通明的餐厅里，并按身份资历在长桌两侧就座。巴恩斯坐于靠近门的主位上，劳菲森作为上宾，则与他面对面坐于另一端。女佣开始按顺序将菜肴呈上桌面，每一道精美菜肴在烛光柔和的辉映下更令人食指大动。  
巴恩斯满意地扫视了一圈餐桌，众人一派怡然自得。劳菲森则与邻座的威尔逊相谈甚欢，时不时会与巴恩斯眼神交流。巴恩斯不经意地与座位靠近劳菲森的罗杰斯目光相接，他引人瞩目的金发梳得端整服帖，嘴角挂着温柔的笑意，令人着迷的英俊。巴恩斯与他交换了一个愉悦的微笑，并隔着空气碰了碰杯。  
当主菜上齐后，巴恩斯用匙羹轻轻敲了三下高脚杯，清脆的声响令众人立刻安静地看向他。他微笑地举着酒杯从容地站起身，待其他人都跟着起身后，开口发表早已准备好的致词：  
“今夜，我们聚首，品尝着由爱与血汗浇灌结成的甘美果实；今夜，我们聚首，豪饮着由双手辛勤酿造的香甜美酒；今夜，我们聚首，为德墨特尔①的眷顾吟唱虔诚的赞美歌谣。亲爱的朋友们，让我们举起酒杯共饮一杯，敬丰收。”  
“敬丰收——”  
众人高举起酒杯附和着祝词，并仰头喝下杯中酒。巴恩斯重新坐回座位上，收到了劳菲森充满了赞赏的目光，脸不受控制的热了起来。他拿起盛着水的高脚杯凑到嘴边喝着，以掩饰自己的害羞。  
结束了其乐融融的晚餐和饭后酒，众人移动到前厅进行最后的余兴节目。作为少主人的巴恩斯站在管弦乐团前方，挺直腰背面向所有人，再次以抑扬顿挫的优美语调致词：  
“布莱克②曾吟——‘我们的歌手以银弦驰名远近，我们的青年谈情塞过南方人，我们的姑娘舞起来也最美。我们不乏歌，也不乏乐器，有优美的回音，有澄澈的流水，炙热的时候也有月桂花环’，请尽情地享受这美好的夜晚，在美妙动人的音乐中尽兴地舞蹈——”  
话音一落，圆舞交响曲随之响起，众人结成对子进入舞池中，伴随着轻快优美的旋律翩翩起舞。巴恩斯回到劳菲森身边，接过了他递来的酒杯。  
“你念诗时还是一如既往的令人着迷。“劳菲森勾起嘴角，凑近在他耳边低语。  
“请别取笑我了，我都要紧张死了，我讨厌走这些流程。”巴恩斯红着耳朵小声抱怨，抿了一口杯中的利口酒。  
“这正是锻炼你的时候，你往后会习惯，倘若在英国，你要遵循的礼仪将更讲究，繁复得令人发指。”劳菲森笑着说。  
“上帝，光是这些已经够我受的了……”巴恩斯说，他观看着舞池里的景象，视线锁在其中一对显眼的男女身上，丝毫不意外罗杰斯的舞伴会是莎朗。得体的正装更突显了罗杰斯完美的身形，他正小心翼翼地配合着莎朗的舞步。  
劳菲森循着巴恩斯的目光望过去，眼里闪过一丝狡黠。他不动声色地放下酒杯，伸出手邀请道：“陪我去跳支舞吧？”  
巴恩斯一惊，扭头看向他，愣愣地重复：“跳舞？”  
“对，有什么问题吗？”劳菲森说，顺便把他手中的酒杯也放回桌上，握起了他的手。  
“在这不合适，洛基……”巴恩斯紧张地小声说道，抽回了自己的手，“我不想破坏氛围……”  
“所以，你要为这些人的眼光拒绝我？”劳菲森低声问。  
巴恩斯为他趋于冷淡的语气感到畏缩，他抿紧唇不知如何回答，劳菲森只是静静的凝视着他。  
“我……我很乐意与你共舞，可这会吓到他们的……”他最后说道。  
“别担心”劳菲森勾起一抹自信的笑容道：“他们不会的。”  
正好一曲结束，劳菲森向乐团做了个暂停的手势，并让众人静下来。巴恩斯紧张地看着他露出了一贯用于迷惑人心的温文尔雅的笑容，他走到场中央，礼貌地向众人致意，以清晰悦耳的语调开口说道：  
“在下劳菲森，作为巴恩斯少爷的挚友，我十分荣幸能与各位分享这样一个美好的夜晚。正如你们所见，我们年轻有为的巴恩斯少爷已是一位名副其实的优雅绅士，在故国的晚宴上，常有一名绅士向另一名绅士邀请共舞，只为了表达他的敬意，借此增进友谊之情。在此，我想以一名传统的英国绅士之名，邀请巴恩斯少爷共舞一曲。“他说着走到了巴恩斯面前，背起手微微躬身，同时朝他伸出邀请的左手，毕恭毕敬地征求道：“您愿意接受我的敬意吗？巴恩斯少爷。”  
巴恩斯脸上浮现了两朵红晕，一颗心砰砰直跳，他的手不由自主地搭上对方的手心。劳菲森满意地牵住他的手，在众人的注目下带着他走进舞池中间。  
“请演奏114号爱之歌圆舞曲③，非常感谢。”劳菲森向乐师们致意道。  
当熟悉的前奏缓缓响起，巴恩斯随着劳菲森的引领将另一只手搭在了他的肩头，对方同时揽上了他的肩胛处，两人停顿了一拍，紧接着行云流水地踩着节拍往前拉步，舞步时快时慢，在空旷的场地里优雅地旋转成圆。  
“我不敢相信你居然点了这支曲子。”巴恩斯用着只有两人才听得见的音量说，他此刻的脸烫得不行。  
“你喜欢这一支不是吗？”劳菲森笑着说，收回了停在他背上的手，置于腹部上，并同时放开巴恩斯让他做了两个自转后，再次接回来恢复交手握抱。  
“你总是记得我喜欢什么。”巴恩斯有些羞涩地说。  
劳菲森屈膝成弓步，搂紧巴恩斯的腰支撑他往后仰下去。过了两拍后将人拉起来，凝视着那双流光溢彩的灰蓝色眼睛，自信地说：“当然，我比你还要了解你。”  
他贴近巴恩斯的耳边，在每一个旋转的间隙中，以诱惑的嗓音低语：“我知道你在想什么——你在看什么——以及——”他一个截然的止步，正好使得巴恩斯的视线对上人群中的罗杰斯。  
“——你的灵魂正在渴望什么。“  
巴恩斯的瞳孔蓦然扩张，呼吸在这一秒间凌乱起来，心脏宛如被劳菲森紧紧攥着，令他几乎要丧失所有力气。  
他们变化多端的精湛舞技和优美动人的舞姿，博得了全场人的眼球。一些人惊叹，一些人则窃窃私语。罗杰斯紧密地注视着舞池里的巴恩斯，刚刚短暂的眼神交汇几乎夺去了他的呼吸。  
“老天，真不敢相信，我会看见这个，真是——太惊人了……”莎朗的声音在身旁响起，尽管她以欢快的语气说着，却掩饰不了当中的嫌恶意味。“他们跳得真好啊，虽然两个都是英俊的美男子，不过总让人感觉有那么点不舒服，英国人的礼仪真是奇特……”  
罗杰斯面无表情地瞥了一眼自说自话的莎朗，沉默地拉开她缠在自己手臂上的手。莎朗立刻抬头看向他，并疑惑地问他怎么了。  
“抱歉，莎朗，我得回去检查一下羊圈，已经午夜了。”罗杰斯解释。  
“咦，现在还很早呢，不能明天再检查吗？罗杰斯先生，再陪我跳一支舞嘛。”  
“非常抱歉。”  
罗杰斯斩钉截铁地说，不顾莎朗的挽留转身悄悄走出了人群，迈着坚定的步伐走出了宅邸大门。与此同时，门内爆发出了一阵热烈的欢呼和鼓掌……  
\+ + + + + +  
蒙塔镇的一间小旅店里——  
“这个该死的小畜生也跟我作对——”罗伯特咬牙切齿地说，昏黄的烛火令此刻怒气冲冠的他看起来更面目狰狞。  
“老爷，我已经尽力阻止他了……”莱斯利战战兢兢地说，低着头不敢去看罗伯特的表情。  
“不！你根本就没有尽力，如果你尽力了，还会丢了饭碗？现在我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，我要是完蛋，你也跑不掉！”罗伯特怒道，肥大的手掌拍着桌面，木桌在重击下发出可怜的声音。“你快赶紧想个法子整垮他们，只要气死了那肺痨鬼，整个农场和庄园就都是我的了！”  
莱斯利两眼骨碌碌一转，凑近罗伯特耳边秘密地说了些话。罗伯特听完露出了邪恶的笑容，大笑着拍打着莱斯利瘦弱的肩，赞赏道：“太好了，就这么办！我要他们两父子休想安生！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①德墨特尔：希腊神话中司掌农业的谷物女神，亦被称为丰饶女神，为奥林匹斯十二主神之一。  
> ②威廉•布莱克:英国浪漫主义诗人。文中诗句节选于《咏夏》。  
> ③144号爱之歌圆舞曲：《op.114 Liebeslieder》 出自奥地利作曲家，小约翰•施特劳斯


	6. The fire accident

派对一直进行到午夜两点才结束，待所有人都散去了，巴恩斯才得以回房休息。带着一身沐浴后的清爽从浴室里出来后，他意外地看到劳菲森正靠躺在他床上，他已换上一身藏蓝色的真丝睡衣和睡袍，神情专注地阅读着手中的书本。  
“……你怎么还不睡？”巴恩斯闷闷地问，拖着步子往床走去。  
劳菲森抬起眼睛看向他，然后合起书往床头柜一放，故意夸张地叹息：“哎——我的小鹿不理我，我怎么睡得着呢？”  
巴恩斯无言地在床边坐下，下一秒劳菲森就从身后靠了过来，伸手抽走他挂在脖子上的干毛巾，仔细地为他拭干滴水的发梢。  
“真不打算和我说话了？”  
“说什么……”  
“说说他。”  
巴恩斯困惑地皱起眉头，偏过头问：“……谁？”  
劳菲森轻笑一声，悠悠道：“当然是那位偷走了你心的人。”  
巴恩斯脸上蹭的一热，他立刻扭回頭，含混道：“我不知道你在说什么……”  
瞥见巴恩斯染上红晕的耳朵和側臉，劳菲森嘴角的笑意变得更浓，继续道：“不得不说，他相当迷人呢，光是那张美貌的面孔就足以令人为之意乱情迷了，若我没发现，你打算藏到什么时候才告诉我，嗯？”  
“不是你想的那样，他只是我新结识的朋友……”巴恩斯解释，感觉脸颊变得更热了。  
劳菲森露出不以为然的表情，把用完的毛巾甩到一旁后，双手滑到巴恩斯腰间，在松开他睡袍绑带的同时，贴近他的耳边，低声诱道：“你有没有想着他为自己做过？”  
“噢，不！老天爷，当、当然没有——！”  
巴恩斯羞赧地否认，慌忙拉开劳菲森探进他睡衣里的手，此刻的他连脖子都红透了。紧接着他眼前一花，被劳菲森压倒在了身下。对方勾起他的下巴，促狭地笑道：“我不记得你有那么口是心非，巴奇，你没有什么能瞒得过我。”  
“我才没有瞒什么……”巴恩斯反驳道。  
“呐，你可以把我的手想象成他的，我不会介意——”劳菲森舔了舔唇，使坏地将手缓缓伸进巴恩斯的睡裤里。  
“噢，天呐——”巴恩斯惊呼，紧紧抓住劳菲森乱摸的手，求饶道：“求你了，别闹我了，洛基，我认输……”  
“谁让你不老实呢。”劳菲森不满地哼了一声，但很干脆地抽回手，从他身上离开。“好了，已经很晚了，我也累了，今晚我要睡你这里。”  
巴恩斯没有阻止他留下来，他把两人的睡袍连同毛巾搭在一旁的椅子上，在劳菲森的催促下钻进被窝里，乖乖充当他的人形抱枕。  
\+ + + + + +  
熙來攘往的蒙塔镇集市上，巴恩斯农场的摊位上聚集了不少商客。亚当斯热情地向各路买家推介农场产品，并与他们讨价还价，杰瑞米则在一旁帮忙记录成交信息。勞菲森陪着巴恩斯在摊位后与相约好的收购商人面谈，不仅从他们手中获取了近三年的交易明细，还顺带成交了几笔数额可观的生意。  
午间休息的空当，亚当斯向巴恩斯提出了建议，说：“少爷，目前谈成的单子已经超过了我们预期的数量，今年粮食充足，我认为我们还能再挪出一部分增加交易量。”  
浏览了一遍上午成交的记录后，巴恩斯满意地合上笔记，点头道：“就依您的建议，亚当斯先生，但请务必保证农场和庄园自留的份额，还有应急部分。”  
“当然，您放心，我都已经分配好了。”亚当斯向他保证。  
劳菲森接过了笔记翻看起来，说：“这些交易单价不错，今年的行情很喜人。”  
“是的，比先前我探问的价格还高了许多，其实这几年行情一直都好……”巴恩斯说道，将刚大致翻看了一遍的过往交易明细单收好。“回去可得好好算上一笔账了。”  
翌日上午，巴恩斯与劳菲森待在书房里重做账务。杰瑞米将农场大前年到现在的账簿都搬到了书桌上，并按新旧排好序。巴恩斯对照着收购商提供的交易明细重新做账，劳菲森则帮忙计算当中的差额。  
“真是难以置信！“  
巴恩斯低咒一声，气恼地搁下钢笔。他边做账边在心里估算，仅第一年的账目里被贪污的金额数便已远远超过他的想象。他不敢相信莱斯利竟如此胆大妄为地将庞大的成交额吞掉了近一半，第一年就这么堂而皇之地窃取了巨额的资金。  
劳菲森一面笔不停歇地在账本上快速填写着数字，一面劝说：“现在不是生气的时候，巴奇，尽早完成，你会拿回属于你们的东西。”  
“我无法不生气……没有比被亲人欺骗，背叛更糟的了，而且，我觉得拿回这些钱是不太可能了。”巴恩斯怒道，怒火在心中熊熊燃烧着。“叔父当初信誓旦旦答应父亲会照管好农场，却还是干出了这种事……”  
“事已至此，你父亲也不会再相信他们了。”  
“我不明白父亲的想法，他明明比谁都清楚叔父为人多不可靠，无论叔父再如何保证洗心革面不再涉赌，都不该再相信他，如果他当时肯让我回来，就不会出这样的事情了……”巴恩斯说着闭上了有些干涩的眼睛，用手按压着隐隐刺痛的太阳穴。  
劳菲森放下笔，起身吩咐杰瑞米去泡上一壶绿茶回来。他走到巴恩斯身后，力道适中地为他按摩起头部，并幽幽道出他的想法：“你也了解你父亲是位多么重情义的人，不管你叔父现在变得多么无可救药，他也不会轻易舍弃掉唯一的血缘兄弟；当时阿弗亚诺夫先生向你父亲提过这个，但他非常坚持不管什么情况，都不会让你中途辍学回来，他现在依然希望你能随我到英国深造。”  
巴恩斯面露忧郁，低声说：“我懂……可我不想离乡背井，我想替父亲挑起这些担子，好好陪着他，有时候真希望他明白我已经长大了，不再是懵懂的孩子。”  
“亲爱的，他当然明白，不管你现在几岁，在你父亲眼中你始终都是他最珍视的孩子。”劳菲森说，手开始揉捏起巴恩斯肌肉僵硬的肩颈。“他现在放手让你来管理事务，是他知道你已有能力胜任这一切，他对你有信心，而至今为止你都做得非常好，现在别让愤怒扰乱你，只有冷静才能避免差错，我们还有很多事需要做，越早解决才能让所有人安心。”  
“无法想象没有你我该怎么办，我的医生。”巴恩斯回过头望向劳菲森说道，脸上终于露出一丝笑容。  
“你想象不了，因为你会一直有我。”劳菲森笑着说，轻轻拍拍他已放松下来的肩。  
杰瑞米敲了敲门，在端着茶具走进门的同时，向两人报备了一声：“少爷，罗杰斯先生来了，他有事找您。”  
时隔几日都未曾听闻的名字一瞬间擒住巴恩斯毫无防备的心，他稳住被打乱节奏的心跳，镇定道：“请他进来。”  
罗杰斯安静地走进书房，一如往常的身着灰色马甲与棉麻白衫，简洁干净。他停在书桌前，向两人微微躬身后，礼貌道：“日安，巴恩斯少爷，劳菲森医生，抱歉打扰了您们。”  
巴恩斯回以礼貌的微笑，柔声道：“日安，罗杰斯先生，请问有什么事吗？”  
“这个月增加了10头新生羊，我想请求您允许扩宽原来的羊圈，以便母羊有足够空间哺育幼崽。”罗杰斯说，视线飞快掠过劳菲森搭在巴恩斯肩上的手后，又回到巴恩斯脸上。  
“没问题，一切都按您的需要来办。”巴恩斯应允道，“您可以自行找人手帮忙，若有经费需要，过来找我就行了，以后无须再找莱斯利先生。”  
“明白了，谢谢您。“罗杰斯点头致谢， 抬头时碰上了劳菲森玩味的眼神，他迅速移开视线，说：“那么，我先告退了。”  
看着罗杰斯消失在门后，巴恩斯心里小小的失落起来。这是他们自派对那天到现在的第一次对话，他真希望能和他再多聊一会儿……  
“——回神了，我的少爷，还有很多活要做。”  
劳菲森在巴恩斯眼前打了个清脆的响指，回过神的巴恩斯脸一热，执起笔继续埋头做账。  
忙碌了两天，在劳菲森的相助下，巴恩斯顺利重做好了两年来的账簿，舞弊之事也已有确凿的证据。巴恩斯差杰瑞米去把莱斯利叫到书房里，在等待的空当里，他思考着该如何摊牌。  
“最近你有让人去盯着莱斯利吗？似乎有两天没见到他的人影了。”劳菲森问，走到茶几旁端起茶壶倒了两杯茶。  
“嗯，杰瑞米有在注意他，他还算安分守己。”巴恩斯回道，他看了看桌上的座钟，疑惑道：“真是奇怪了，杰瑞米怎么去了那么久，都半个小时了……”  
“别着急，也许莱斯利手头有事耽搁了。”劳菲森说着，将热茶端到巴恩斯面前。  
“好吧，说起来这两天我总有些不安，不知道怎么回事……”  
巴恩斯说，伸手接过茶杯，窗外突然连续传来“失火了”的惊叫，吓得他手一抖，将茶杯摔翻在书桌上，茶水立刻泼湿了桌面。顾不得被烫到的手，巴恩斯立刻与劳菲森离开书房往楼下赶去。一出大宅，就看见不远处的仓房燃起漫天火光，呛人的浓烟随风扑面而来。  
两人赶到现场，发现一连三个粮仓都着火了，头两屋的火势尤为严重，周围堆积的一些木料也难逃火舌吞噬。混乱中，巴恩斯瞧见昏迷的杰瑞米被人抬到了远处，顾不上去查看他的状况，他立即投入了灭火战斗中。  
众人手忙脚乱地用一切方法灭火，但大火却没有半点消退的倾向。巴恩斯只能让其中一部分人赶在三号仓库的火烧得更厉害前，把里面还能抢救的粮食都尽量往外拖。  
眼见三号仓库顶上过半的火苗随着风向逐渐烧向隔壁，巴恩斯冲到水槽旁用水浇湿了自己，随后捡起散落在地上的好几个麻袋全部浸湿，再用麻绳系在一起。将木梯架在四号仓库前，他半抱着浸了水后变得沉重的麻袋往屋顶上爬去。小心地爬到了三号仓库屋顶，他解开绳索，把湿透的麻袋朝屋顶尚未被火烧到的地方铺去。  
巴恩斯强忍着熏眼的浓烟，快速铺完了所有的麻袋，阻隔掉火势继续蔓延。他小心地转身往回撤退，不料膝盖下木板突然往下凹陷，他迅速往前移动的刹那木板跟着断裂，来不及回到四号仓库屋顶的他整个下半身瞬间掉进了窟窿里。  
瞥见巴恩斯在屋顶上陷落的一幕让劳菲森大惊失色，他丢下水桶朝他大喊：“巴奇——！！！救人——快把梯子拿来——！”  
身下是不断上窜的火舌，灼人的热烟直往上冲。巴恩斯大声呼救并努力往前爬，他的挣扎导致窟窿越开越大，最后他整个人都陷了下去，完全挂在了火海之上。他紧紧抓住一块木板边缘，浓烟熏得他眼泪直流，呼救时吸入的浓烟让他喉咙发疼，令他无法再开口呼救。木板粗糙的边缘割伤了他的手心，他感到自己正不断地流着血，然而更绝望的是，他发现手中的木板开始发出一丝丝断裂的声音，最终再也支撑不住他的体重“啪擦”一声完全断掉。就在他认为自己即将葬身火海的瞬间，一只有力的手抓住了他的前臂——  
 **“我抓住你了，巴奇——！我抓住你了——！”**  
巴恩斯猛地一抬头，对上了罗杰斯焦灼的视线，他粗喘着气喊道：“抓紧我别放手，给我另一只手，别往下看，我会抓住你——”  
鼻子一阵发酸，巴恩斯抿紧唇点头，伸手抓住了罗杰斯递来另一只手臂，紧接着他便被慢慢地往上拉。他一眨也不眨凝视着罗杰斯被火光映照着的刚毅面孔，这一刻他完全忘掉了所有的恐惧，唯一的念头就是他会安然无恙地离开这里。  
罗杰斯凭一己之力将巴恩斯救了出来，在脱离险境的一刻，巴恩斯完全瘫倒在罗杰斯怀里，死亡的阴影令他浑身颤抖。罗杰斯气喘吁吁地抱紧他，确保他不会从屋顶上摔下去，并一遍一遍地柔声安抚着说:“你安全了，没事了……没事了……”  
巴恩斯抬起手回抱他温暖强壮的身躯，贴近着他胸膛感受着那有力的心跳，他在耳边温柔低诉的话语也渐渐令他冷静下来。  
“……准备好离开这里了吗？”罗杰斯问，扶着巴恩斯的双臂把他从怀中拉开。巴恩斯注视着他，轻轻点头。  
“先等等。”罗杰斯说，用力从自己衬衫上撕下两块布条，小心地把巴恩斯还在流血的两只手包扎起来，然后支撑着巴恩斯移动到梯子前，说：“下去的时候小心一点，劳菲森医生会在楼梯下守着你，要记得马上去包扎。”  
巴恩斯点头，不舍地松开了罗杰斯温暖的手，做了个深呼吸后顺着梯子下去。当他双脚一沾地，就立刻被守在一旁的劳菲森拉进了怀抱里紧紧抱着，并怒斥道：“你这个白痴！永远都不要再做这种危险的蠢事！”  
“对不起……”巴恩斯道歉，任由劳菲森数落着他。他看着罗杰斯从梯子上下来后便继续赶去扑火，他追随着他身影的目光久久不能移开。  
\+ + + + + +  
一场火灾损失了两个半仓库的粮食，令所有人都感到无比心痛和沮丧。头两个仓库已完全被烧毁了，三号仓库也坍塌了半边。与其他人一样彻夜未眠的巴恩斯疲惫地坐在水槽边上，呆呆地注视着农工们处理着烧毁的残骸，心下五味杂陈。  
将残骸都处理得差不多后，罗杰斯抹了一把额间的汗水，眼角瞥见了坐在对面水槽边上的巴恩斯，并将视线停在他那两只缠着绷带的手。他迟疑了一会儿，然后慢慢走向了他。  
“您还好吗？”  
罗杰斯的声音唤回了巴恩斯的注意力，他扭过头，望进了那双充满关切眼睛里，随即勉强地勾了勾嘴角，回道：“我没事……”  
“真对不起，如果我们能再多留心检查仓库，就不会发生这样的意外了……”罗杰斯低声说，表情既难过又内疚。  
巴恩斯凝视着他澄澈的蓝眸，那一抹湛蓝令他感到难以言喻的温暖，随后敛下目光，轻轻摇摇头，说：“这不是你们的错，而且，我相信这不会是意外。”  
“您认为是有人故意纵火？”罗杰斯惊疑道，“谁会做这种恶毒的事情呢？”  
“我会查清楚的。”巴恩斯说，顿了顿，他再次望向对方，郑重道：“我还未感谢您昨夜的救命之恩，罗杰斯先生，若没有您及时相救，我恐怕不会活着坐在这里了，待处理完这件事，我会好好感谢您的！”  
罗杰斯弯起嘴角，由衷道：“您不必客气，只要您安然无恙就好，我相信犯人一定会被抓到的，我若能帮得上您的忙，请随时传唤我。”  
“我会的。”巴恩斯说，瞧见劳菲森停在了不远处等着他，他抬手轻轻拍了拍罗杰斯的前臂，低声道：“回去休息吧，罗杰斯先生。”  
“您也好好休息，多注意手上的伤。”罗杰斯说道。  
巴恩斯给了罗杰斯一抹柔柔的微笑，随后转身走到劳菲森身边，对方无言地给他披上了外套后，搂着他的肩慢慢朝大宅走去。在他们的身影消失在门里后，罗杰斯收回了视线，将手覆上了巴恩斯刚刚触碰过的地方。


	7. Farewell

“霍夫曼先生，请您描述一下昏迷前发生的事情，尽可能回忆具体的细节。”  
金伯利探长严肃而洪亮的嗓音回荡在偌大的会客室内。面对着两名警探以及主人，杰瑞米有些紧张地咽了口唾沫，他小声清了清嗓子，将火灾前发生的一切娓娓道来：  
“昨夜我奉命去把莱斯利叫到书房，但寻了一遍也没在宅子里找到他，于是我打算先回房禀告少爷。接着在楼梯口前碰见了麦德逊小姐，她说她在仓库附近有见着他，然后我就找了過去。我看见一号仓库有灯光，就推了门进去，莱斯利站在几个打开的谷袋前，我问他在做什么，他说他在检查要出货的粮食，我告诉他少爷要见他，他让我先走，我说我要等着他一起走，但他说什么都要我先离开，我就觉得他态度很古怪，哦，当时他手里还攥着一个小纸袋，我上前问他到底在检查什么，不料他一拳揍到我鼻子上，于是我们就打了起来，他用煤油灯砸我，被我躲开了，可是谷袋却着了火，我赶紧去扑火，结果后脑勺上挨了一棍子就晕过去了……”  
做着笔录的年轻警探飞快瞄了一眼杰瑞米淤青的鼻梁和脑袋上的绷带，身旁年长的探长摸了摸卷翘的八字胡，转头对身旁巴恩斯说：“照您的男仆所言，这个莱斯利确系纵火犯。”  
“是的，探长先生，他在袭击了杰瑞米及纵火后便潜逃了，今早我带人去查看了他的房间，在他的衣柜里找到了这个。”巴恩斯说，将茶几上盛放着一个小纸包的碟子推到金伯利面前。  
金伯利取来打开一看，纸包里是一小撮米黄色的粉末，他皱了皱眉头，问：“这是……？”  
“蓖麻子粉。”劳菲森开口为他讲解，“人若不慎摄入此物会引起中毒和死亡，蓖麻毒素虽比氰化物的毒性更大，但起效和致死的过程相对缓慢，不易察觉。”  
“他还想毒害您，巴恩斯先生？”金伯利小心地把毒物包好交给了搭档作为留存证据。  
“劳菲森医生已为我做了检查，我并未中毒，依杰瑞米所言，我认为他是打算给粮食投毒，恰巧被杰瑞米撞见了才会出手伤人。”  
“唔，那您认为他投毒的动机……？”  
“非常可能是为了报复我撤掉了他执掌农场财务的事情，或者，知道他在财务上舞弊的事情暴露了。”  
“他还私吞了钱款？”金伯利的眉毛抬高了一些，语气带着一丝意外。  
“是的，我正是为了此事让我的男仆去找他来对峙，只是没想到会发生了这样的事……”  
“请问您是否知道莱斯利有什么亲人，或者和哪些人来往密切？”年轻的警探发问。  
“据我所知，他的妻儿都在锡拉丘兹的乡下，他原是我叔父罗伯特的管事，一直为叔父打理产业，家父因病不便处理农场事务，故委托叔父接手，叔父便安排了他来此做管理。”  
金伯利摸摸下巴思索了会，问：“那么，您觉得您叔父和这些事件有关系吗？”  
巴恩斯犹豫了一秒，坦言：“我希望他和此事无关。”  
向搭档确认好他已把这些证词都记录起来后，金伯利郑重道：“案件情况我们了解了，巴恩斯先生，我会通知布法罗和锡拉丘兹的警署协助调查，全力搜捕罪犯。”  
“在犯人逃出纽约州前，我建议应尽快在州内颁布通缉令，探长先生，我要此人在一个月内绳之以法。”劳菲森提出了要求。“当然，越快越好。”  
“是，请放心，先生们！”金伯利毕恭毕敬回道：“我们会尽早将他逮捕归案！”  
“有劳了。”巴恩斯感激道。  
“这是我们的职责所在。”  
结束谈话后，巴恩斯起身与两名警探再次握手致谢，并亲自将人送到农场大门，目送他们乘车离去后才返回大宅。  
马车里，金伯利靠在座椅上如释重负地舒了口气，从口袋里摸出了想念已久的烟斗。点燃抽了几口后，向搭档宣布他的安排：“回去你立刻把通缉文书拟好给我过目，再安排几个人排查一遍周边所有的酒馆旅店，明天随我到罗伯特巴恩斯的庄园去调查一下。”  
“您这次要亲自出马吗，长官？”  
“当然，你可知道刚才那位劳菲森是什么来头么？”见搭档一脸茫然地摇头，金伯利吐了口烟雾后替他解惑：“他可不是普通的医生，他和海军上将——奥丁森公爵的关系可不一般，办好这件案子，确保咱们先抓到犯人，保不准就能因此晋升到布法罗甚至纽约城了。”  
“没想到您还认识他？”  
“在官场混的没人不认识他，记住，多了解点八卦也是有好处的，别做井底之蛙，年轻人。”  
言罢，金伯利满意地看见年轻的警探对自己露出受教和崇拜的表情。他思考着如何能在短时间内更快破案，好攀上这个关系飞黄腾达。  
回到卧房后，劳菲森开始为巴恩斯更换双手上的绷带，横贯手心的伤口令人触目惊心。他用棉签将伤药细细涂抹在伤处，并开口道：“别担心，他们一定会抓到他的。”  
巴恩斯挤出一抹疲惫的笑容，叹道：“……但愿如此。”  
“停止叹息，巴奇，要知道你现在叹掉的不是气，而是我的魂魄了。”劳菲森说，他停顿了下手中的动作，望着巴恩斯因烦忧而黯淡的蓝眸，柔声道：“且把这事留给警察操心吧，你已经做了你该做的，你得打起精神来继续处理剩下的事。”  
巴恩斯点点头，脸颊浮现了一抹羞愧的绯红。没错，他得振作起来，还有一堆残局得收拾——想办法填补火灾的损失，或许要联络几个收购商商议退单，重新修筑粮仓，通知庄园……一想到卧病在床的父亲，他就不知该如何开口，然而这么大的事情他不可能瞒得住庄园那边。思及此，巴恩斯又陷入两难的烦恼。  
看穿巴恩斯的烦恼，劳菲森建议：“派人回去通知阿弗亚诺夫先生暂时不要让老爷子知道这件事，待他身体转好一些再说会比较好。”  
“也只能这样了。”巴恩斯同意道。  
换好绷带后，劳菲森让他躺到床上补眠，并给他服了一小片安神药。从昨夜至今都未曾休息过的巴恩斯很快就沉入梦乡里。劳菲森给他盖好被子，俯身亲了一下他的额头后，安静地离开卧房。准备回房休息的他在客房门前迎面碰上了杰瑞米。  
“噢！医生，我正要找您呢，有一封您的信。”杰瑞米从口袋里掏出一封信，双手递上前，恭敬道：“是公爵大人寄来的。”  
劳菲森扬起了眉头，伸手接过了那封薄薄的信，硬质信封上是再熟悉不过的花体字。杰瑞米替他打开了房门，待劳菲森走进去后，问：“请问少爷他……？”  
“他已经睡下，吩咐下去，若有事就过来找我，不要让任何人去打扰他。”劳菲森交代道。“还有，晚餐不必通知了。”  
“明白了，医生，您请好好休息。”杰瑞米点头，微微躬身后轻轻地拉上了房门。  
\+ + + + + +  
火灾使农场蒙受了一大笔金额损失。所幸三号粮仓抢救出来的一小部分粮食并未遭受毒粉污染，加上亚当斯预留的应急粮，刚好能填补被烧毁的部分，因此农场不必推掉收购商们的订单了。经过两天的休整，巴恩斯召集了一部分年轻力壮的农工开始重建仓库，其他人则恢复了日常耕作。  
“我下午要回布法罗。”  
面对劳菲森突然宣布的消息，巴恩斯一时间丢了反应，过了好半响才讷讷开口：“怎么这么突然……”  
“得回去陪他应付一下麻烦的家族聚会。”劳菲森回道。“我也该回去给你父亲以及其他几个老病号复诊。”  
巴恩斯理解地点点头，算起来，他在农场也待了将近两周，是该回布法罗了，还有家人和工作等着他。“我让杰瑞米送你回去。”  
“不用，他派了人过来。”劳菲森说，将拆下来的绷带卷成一扎丢进了垃圾篓。这两日在他严格的监督下，巴恩斯手心的伤口已经顺利结痂愈合了。  
“噢，我该想到的。”巴恩斯咂舌，活动了一下双手。“你还能陪我用个午餐吗？”  
“当然。”劳菲森笑了笑，对他宣布赦令：“现在起，你可以自由地使用双手了。”  
午餐一结束不久，布法罗来的马车就停在了大门外，仆人把劳菲森的行李都搬上了马车。巴恩斯执意要送劳菲森一段路，于是两人便慢悠悠地往农场外走去。杰瑞米牵着马与劳菲森的马车亦步亦趋地跟在两人身后。走到了该道别的岔路口前，劳菲森停下了脚步，转过身对巴恩斯说：“就到这儿吧，再走下去，我就要把你掳上我的马车了。”  
巴恩斯笑起来，努起嘴道:“你才不会这么做呢。”  
劳菲森对他扬起了眉毛，“这是在挑衅我吗？”  
“我才没有……”  
“我还会回来的，也许两周后。”  
“假如你丈夫还肯让你出门的话。”巴恩斯眯起了眼睛表示怀疑，“或者……他也许会跟着你一起过来。”  
“他可阻止不了我，我也不会让他跟来的。”劳菲森傲慢地哼了哼，尔后勾起薄唇，向巴恩斯张开双臂，说：“现在，该与我吻别了，我亲爱的小鹿。”  
巴恩斯抿唇一笑，上前拥抱了劳菲森，并微微抬起下巴，劳菲森顺势低头吻上了他的双唇。浅浅一吻后，劳菲森再次抱了抱他，轻拍了两下他的后背才放开。  
“我会想念你的，洛基。”巴恩斯低声说，与挚友再次离别的忧伤像这路旁的野草一样在他心头疯长。  
“噢，请别伤感！巴奇，我们很快能再见面的。”劳菲森柔声安慰，“需要我的时候一定要派人通知我，我一定会赶来的，别担心你父亲，我会照顾好他，你只要照顾好自己就可以了，别再让自己受伤。”  
“我知道了。”巴恩斯点点头，重新扬起笑容，催促他道：“快上车吧，时间不早了，请代我向公爵大人问好。”  
“我会的，回去吧。”劳菲森拍拍他的上臂后，转身登上了马车。马夫将门关好后，跳上驾驶座驱使马儿跑起来。巴恩斯依依不舍地目送马车越跑越远，最后消失在他的视野里。  
\+ + + + + +  
伸手不见五指的黑暗中，突兀地出现了一小片火光。小心翼翼地朝着火光走去，没几步，一间熊熊燃烧的屋子倏地闯入视野。他焦急地寻找水源灭火，却脚下一滑，整个人顺着一个奇陡无比的斜面往下滑落。拼命地挥动双手终于抓住了一块凸起的木板后，他惊悚地发现自己竟挂在屋顶上。  
身下是疯狂上窜的火舌，四处都是噼里啪啦燃烧的声音，响彻耳膜。他尝试往上爬，可不管怎么努力，他始终挂在火海之上无法脱身，亦无法出声呼救。  
不，上帝，拜托，拜托快来人，快救救他。  
啊，好热，手好痛，好热……  
蓦地，手中的木块发出一声清脆的断裂声，他以高速坠落到火海之中，炙热的火焰顷刻间将他吞噬殆尽——  
巴恩斯猛然惊醒了，满头冷汗的他茫然地瞪视着黑暗的帐顶。他大口地喘着气，却依旧感到呼吸困难。心脏怦怦直跳，被子下紧握的拳头里传来隐隐的疼痛。枕头，床单和睡衣都被汗水浸湿了。  
他松开僵硬的拳头，用微微颤抖的双手遮住了脸。片刻后，他挣扎着起身下了床，赤足走到窗前，用力拉开了一半窗帘。窗外还是浓重的黑夜，散落在田野间的虫鸣蛙叫声忽远忽近。半空中的明月正藏在厚厚的云朵里，只露出一个弯弯的尖角。  
我抓住你了，巴奇……你安全了，没事了，没事了……  
脑海里蓦然浮现了罗杰斯温润的声音以及火灾的片段。巴恩斯出神地凝视着这片清寂的黑夜，直到一阵凉风钻进他的领口，受凉的身体打了个激灵才让他回过了神。他蹒跚地回到床边，脱掉身上湿透的睡衣随便扔在地上。爬到了床的另一边躺下，巴恩斯在被子下蜷缩起冰凉的身体，默默祈求着黎明赶快到来。  
翌日依旧碧空如洗，温暖的阳光晒得人懒洋洋的。清澈见底的溪水潺潺流向无名的远方，叮叮咚咚的流水声交织着微风吹起的草叶窸窣声，谱成一曲悠扬动听的小曲。巴恩斯坐在溪边的一块平滑的岩石上，光着一双脚泡在凉爽的溪水里，时不时用脚撩起一串小小的水花。  
“汪呜——”  
身后传来的一声犬吠唤回了巴恩斯飘远的心思，他回头看见科迪朝他奔来的同时，一抹灿烂的笑容也随之绽放在脸上。  
“嘿，科迪，好家伙，想我了吗——”巴恩斯边说边伸手去揉科迪的脑袋。兴奋的科迪跳上岩石就往巴恩斯怀里钻，不停地凑上前去舔他的脸颊。嬉闹中，招架不住的巴恩斯被科迪用力一推，连人带狗一齐掉进了溪流里，溅起一阵哗啦啦的水花。  
“噢，天呐，饶了我——科迪，别玩了——”  
巴恩斯哭笑不得地推搡着压在他身上玩水的科迪，他现在大半个人都浸泡在了水中。  
“亲爱的上帝——巴恩斯少爷！希望您没受伤！”  
匆忙赶来的罗杰斯赶走了科迪，伸手将巴恩斯从溪水里拉起来。巴恩斯抹了一把濡湿的脸，苦笑着摇头。他的上身全湿透了，下半身也没好到哪儿。  
罗杰斯严肃地批评了还在水里欢快扑腾的科迪，知错的它立刻上了岸，抖掉了一身水后，拉耸着脑袋缩回主人脚边，时不时偷望着巴恩斯，一碰上他的视线，就立刻讨好似的晃起了尾巴。  
“我真的很抱歉！他老是一见您就得意忘形，请您原谅。”罗杰斯向他道歉，并从裤袋里拿出手帕递了巴恩斯。巴恩斯接过手帕擦擦脸，不以为意道：“我真的没事，请您别生他气，科迪只是爱和我玩，对吧，科迪？”后半句是他对着科迪说的，科迪咧着嘴凝望着巴恩斯，尾巴甩得更欢快了。  
“您不能太惯着他……”罗杰斯无奈一笑，目光在湿漉漉的巴恩斯身上移动着，那轻薄的白衬衫因浸湿后变得透明，紧紧贴在白皙的肌肤上，凸显着精瘦的身形。当视线扫过他胸膛若隐若现的深色乳头时，罗杰斯不自然地移开了目光，低声说：“我想，您得马上回去换身衣服才行。”  
“哦不，这么回去又会被杰瑞米念叨上一整天……”  
巴恩斯说着开始脱起了衬衫。罗杰斯飞快地望了他一眼，犹豫了一会儿，也动手脱掉自己的马甲和衬衫。他穿回马甲，将衬衫递到巴恩斯面前，说：“您先将就披着，若您着凉了就糟糕了。”  
巴恩斯先是一愣，接着有些难为情地从他手中接过了衬衫：“谢谢您，罗杰斯先生。”他穿上这件大了许多的衬衫，上面有着阳光和肥皂糅合起来的淡淡香气，以及属于罗杰斯的干净好闻的味道。巴恩斯忽而感到一阵心跳加速，既羞赧又温暖。  
罗杰斯替他把衬衫拧干，平铺在另一块干净的石面上晒干，然后走过来与他并肩坐在刚才的岩石上。“您手上的伤好了吗？”他问。  
“嗯，已经没事了。”巴恩斯举起手掌展示给对方看，上面留着一道没有完全淡去的伤痕，接着他再一次真挚地向罗杰斯表达感激：“谢谢您救了我，说起来我还不知该如何感谢您。”  
罗杰斯腼腆地笑了笑，说：“您只要答应我远离危险就足够了。”  
巴恩斯赧然一笑，点头答应。脑海里忽而出现了有关于眼前这条小溪的回忆画面，于是他开口说了起来：“我第一次到农场来是七岁那年夏天，父亲带着我在这条小溪里捕鱼，我用渔网捕到了人生第一条鱼——一条大约5磅重的鳟鱼，我高兴坏了，急着献给岸边的母亲看，结果在往岸边走时被鹅卵石绊了一下，我拼命保持平衡，结果还是在水里摔了个底朝天，鱼也从网里溜走了，大人们因为我那滑稽样子而大笑，我又气又窘迫，为此哭得稀里哗啦的，父亲为了哄我，故意在水里摔倒逗我笑，甚至还让其他人也这么做……噢，我一辈子也无法忘记那场面，所有人都把自己变成了落汤鸡。”  
罗杰斯哑然失笑起来，“噢，真是有趣，我能想象那场景，不过，我从没在这里发现过鱼呢。”  
“当然没有。”巴恩斯笑着说，“所有的鱼都是母亲让人在上游偷偷放下来的，而父亲就负责陪着我玩捕鱼游戏，每一年都是如此，直到我十二岁那年知道真相后，就不乐意参加这项活动了，转而开始学习马术。”一想到昔日在这溪边欢乐回忆就让巴恩斯无限感怀。  
“老爷和夫人真的很疼爱您。”罗杰斯说，望着巴恩斯挂着微笑的侧脸，他移开了目光，藏起眼中别样的情绪。“那您后来为什么不来了？”  
巴恩斯唇边的笑容消失了，他长久地凝视着流动的溪水，呢喃道：“……自从母亲去世了，就不再来了，父亲忙着转移悲伤，而我被放逐到了寄宿学校。”  
“我很抱歉，我并不知道夫人已经……”罗杰斯咽下了那个悲伤的词语，他露出难过的眼神，暗暗追悔着自己的提问。  
“没关系。”巴恩斯弯了弯嘴角，说：“尽管她离开了这个世界，但她依然活在我的记忆里，我爱她，虽然她再也不能听见我对她说这句话了。”  
“我相信夫人和老爷一直都知道您爱着他们。”罗杰斯笃定地说。  
“是啊，我不怀疑，一直以来我都努力回报他们的爱与期许，努力成为他们希望我成为的人，不想让他们失望，可是……”巴恩斯垂下了目光，未完的话如鲠在喉。他深吸一口气，自嘲地笑了笑：“我已经让他们失望了，在某些事上，我永远都不能达成他们的期望了……”  
“不会的，请别这么说！”罗杰斯皱起眉心，认真地对巴恩斯说：“我相信他们只会为您感到骄傲，因为您是位如此善良，优秀而富有才干的人，并且您那么珍爱他们，这比什么都重要，请您不要质疑自己。”  
巴恩斯感到眼眶有些湿润，他抿紧了唇移开视线，做了个深呼吸后，再次转头望向他，嘴角扬起一抹柔柔的微笑，低声说：“真不敢相信我对您说这些矫情的东西……不过，谢谢您。”  
“我很高兴您愿意向我倾诉。”罗杰斯说，目光柔软而温暖。  
他们相视而笑，两人的手不知何时挨在了一起，巴恩斯微微动了动小指，蹭到了罗杰斯的指节，对方没有挪开，以此回应了他看似无心的细小触碰。  
“我想衣服应该干了，我该回去了。”  
巴恩斯脱下衬衫还给了罗杰斯，待他们都整理好了各自的衣衫后，罗杰斯陪着他走到拴在不远处的马匹前。牵着马和罗杰斯走到了土路上，他停下脚步面对罗杰斯，开口邀请道：“明晚您愿意与我共进晚餐吗？罗杰斯先生。”不意外罗杰斯露出惊讶和犹豫的神情，他补充了一句：“我只想感谢您为我做的一切，没有别的意思，请您不要拒绝我，好吗？”  
罗杰斯沉默地凝视着他一会儿，弯起嘴角点头答应：“这是我的荣幸。”  
巴恩斯俯身摸了摸跟在身边的科迪的脑袋后，轻巧地跃上马背，与罗杰斯交换了一个微笑后，策马离去。


	8. Before a storm

厨娘和女佣们正忙碌地准备着晚餐。摆放着各种蔬果食材的长桌上，莎朗正和另一个女佣娴熟地削着土豆皮，不消一会儿的功夫，一篮子的土豆都被削得干净漂亮。

女佣将土豆拿到水槽去清洗，莎朗则按厨娘的吩咐开始给滿滿一碗的水煮蛋去壳。她将热乎的鸡蛋在案板上磕出裂缝后，小心仔細地将蛋壳剥除。她扫了一眼流理台上摆满的待烹饪的食材，发起问来:“贝奇太太，准备这么丰富的菜色，今夜是要宴请贵宾吗？”

“嗯哼。”贝奇随意地应道，将几块洗净的鸭胸肉放进碗里，加入调味料腌制起来。

“莫不是布法罗又来客人了？”莎朗好奇道，开始剥第二个蛋壳。贝奇耸耸肩，回答：“不，只是少爷宴请了罗杰斯先生。”

莎朗的手顿时抖了一下，险些将鸡蛋掉到地上，微笑也冻在了唇边，她讷讷地问：“罗杰斯先生……？是咱们的罗杰斯先生吗？”

“咱们农场还有第二个罗杰斯先生吗？”贝奇说，麻利地将洋葱、胡萝卜和土豆都切成滚刀块。

“为、为什么？”莎朗语气紧绷地追问起来，“为什么少爷突然要宴请罗杰斯先生呢？”

“瞧，我只负责烧菜做饭，别的可轮不到我这个老太婆管。”贝奇满不在乎地回道。待她切完了，瞧见莎朗还握着刚才剥了一半的鸡蛋时，不高兴地皱起眉头来：“别发呆，赶紧剥完了，还等着用呢！”

被责备了的莎朗连忙应道：“对不起，马上就好。”她咬着下唇，努力把心思放回到手中的活儿上。

\+ + + + + +

看到杰瑞米从衣柜里取出来的夜礼服，巴恩斯向他的男仆提出了质疑：“你确定要让我穿这套？”

“是的，这套非常合适今夜的场合。”杰瑞米答道，把套装拿到了巴恩斯面前。“请您更衣。”他说，率先将衬衣和礼服裤从衣架脱下来。

巴恩斯犹豫地解开了浴袍的带子，说：“我并未和罗杰斯先生说需要穿得这么正式，若只有我穿了，会让我们都尴尬的，换成平常的衣服吧。”

“昨天去向罗杰斯先生了解饮食喜好时，我已告诉他着正装即可，您不必担心会尴尬。”杰瑞米告知，他接过巴恩斯脱下的浴袍搭在手臂上后，展开手上熨烫平整的硬面衬衣，方便主人穿起来。巴恩斯将手臂穿过袖子，拉好了衣襟：“你知道我不想弄得彼此都太拘束……”

“是，我明白您平日与罗杰斯先生在一起时不拘小节，只不过这毕竟是您们的初次约会，正式的着装打扮能让他感受到您对这场约会的重视。”杰瑞米提出了自己的见解，帮着主人把衬衣扣子一一扣好，笑着补充了一句：“当然，罗杰斯先生也同样重视呢。”

“这不是约会。”巴恩斯纠正道，脸颊泛起了红晕，他三两下把衬衫塞进礼服裤中。“你怎么想到那儿去了？”他有些好笑地问。杰瑞米举高外套让他穿上，不假思索地回答：“您们即将单独共进晚餐，共度一个美好的夜晚，这自然是一个约会咯。”

不受控制地热血再次涌上巴恩斯的脸颊，他呛声道：“我们没有要……别说这种容易让人误会的话，杰瑞米，我只是想要感谢他救了我，他早前也帮了我很多忙，你不要误会了。”他如此解释着，心中倒真希望这是一个浪漫性质的约会。

杰瑞米扬了扬眉毛，露出了不赞同的表情。他仔细地替巴恩斯整理好衣袖和下摆后，抬起头，目光真挚地望着主人的眼睛，说道：“我亲爱的少爷，您知道，作为您最最最忠实的仆人，不管在什么事上我永远都会支持您，罗杰斯先生是个很好的对象，我真心实意地替您感到高兴呢。”

“耶稣基督啊。”巴恩斯无力地呻吟了一声，他不知道怎样才能澄清杰瑞米在这件事上的误解了，最后他选择不再继续这个越来越偏离的话题。

着装完毕后，他打量着等身镜里的自己。侧分的棕发梳理得一丝不苟，一袭做工考究的黑色燕尾服，里面是纯白的小翘领衬衣，以及同色的凸花高腰背心。回褶袖口上佩戴着精致合衬的金色圆形袖扣，上面镶嵌着刻面乳白石英——这是他最喜爱的一对袖扣，受赠于他的母亲。得体的装扮让他看起来既高雅又体面。

调整好了白色的丝质领结，确保主人一切都完美无瑕后，杰瑞米满意地赞叹：“完美！您真是英俊极了！罗杰斯先生一定会被您迷得神魂颠倒的！”

巴恩斯再次感到哭笑不得，他无奈地回道：“谢谢，杰瑞米，但罗杰斯先生不会像你说的……会被另一个男性迷倒之类的，你不是也知道他有个可爱的女友吗？”

“那只是传言而已……”

巴恩斯朝着执着的男仆挑起一边眉毛，反问道：“但他也从没有否认过，不是吗？”

杰瑞米顿时语塞，他顺着巴恩斯的话仔细想了想，随后有些尴尬地挠了挠后颈，小声道歉：“对不起，少爷，我一直以为他也……”

巴恩斯不甚在意地笑了笑，他转向镜子，望着镜中的另一个他，呢喃道：“他和我不一样。”这句话既是对杰瑞米，也是对他自己说的。

察觉到少爷自嘲的语气里透露出的些许低落，杰瑞米为此感到既愧疚又郁闷。他默默地收拾起不需要的衣服和配件，据他这段时日的观察，他确定自己能感觉到少爷和罗杰斯先生之间有些什么。罗杰斯先生看起来很喜欢少爷，总是投以温柔的注目与真诚的关心……但，也许真是他误会了。抱着惋惜的心情将一切都收拾妥当后，杰瑞米看了眼怀表，说：“我先去看看厨房准备得如何，您休息会儿，罗杰斯先生将于七点到达，我会通知您下楼。”

巴恩斯点了点头，他对着镜子做了个深呼吸，又用手指拨弄了一下头发，让它们看起来不至于太死板。对于即将到来的见面，他既期待又紧张。

\+ + + + + +

当前厅中那一抹引人瞩目的挺拔身姿映入眼帘时，巴恩斯不由得握紧了楼梯扶手，笑容欣然绽放在唇边。似是感应到了他的出现，正与杰瑞米寒暄的罗杰斯抬起头望向他，目光相遇的同时展露出温暖的微笑。巴恩斯步伐轻盈地走下阶梯，在他面前站定，罗杰斯随即彬彬有礼地向他点头致意：

“晚上好，巴恩斯少爷。”

“晚上好，罗杰斯先生。”巴恩斯向对方伸出手，带着歉意道：“请原谅我下楼晚了。”

“并没有，是我来早了。”罗杰斯礼貌地回握了他，眼中盈满腼腆的敬意：“非常感谢您的邀请。”

“我也非常高兴您能来。”

短暂的握手礼后，巴恩斯不舍地松开那只温暖的手。杰瑞米适时地抬手引向餐厅的方向，毕恭毕敬道：“少爷，罗杰斯先生，请移步餐厅就坐，晚餐已备妥。”

晚餐进行得很愉快。巴恩斯乐于看到罗杰斯的拘谨在几番轻松有趣的交谈中慢慢消失。自结交罗杰斯以来，他便清楚对方是个富有教养的青年，毫无疑问。而在今夜的餐桌上，又令他有了进一步的认识。

丰收晚宴上他们曾同桌用餐，但巴恩斯现在才注意到罗杰斯相当熟悉餐桌礼仪。那并不像是为了应付而临时学来的模样，从他那如同教科书般标准的用餐姿态就能看出来。他文雅的举止就像是自小培养起来的本能一般的自然。

尽管罗杰斯一直对他的家世过往闭口不谈，但只要细心观察，不难看出他来自一个拥有优良教育的家庭。只是他总是避谈这些，难免让人会有各种猜想。

在他们安静地喝汤时，尽管脑海里有声音在提醒着巴恩斯移开不必要的注视，但他就是忍不住盯着看罗杰斯看。罗杰斯修长的手指捏着汤匙，舀起一匙浓汤送入口中，然后抿唇吞咽——整个过程没有发出一点杂音，接着探出粉嫩的舌尖快速地舔舐过湿润唇瓣。不过是一个平常的喝汤动作，但罗杰斯做起来却有种不可思议的……诱惑感。

不期然撞进了那双湛蓝的眼睛里，巴恩斯的脸颊唰地热了。这才发现罗杰斯已经快喝完了，而他的勺子还停在冷掉的汤面上。

“汤，不太合您胃口吗？”罗杰斯关心道。

巴恩斯脸上的热度又上升了些许。“并不是，我比较怕烫，习惯等汤凉一些再喝。”他胡诌道。

罗杰斯闻言一笑，“您也是猫舌头吗？”

“猫舌头？”

“‘猫舌头怕烫’——上一个工作的庄园的夫人来自日本，她常用这句当地的谚语来形容怕吃热食物的人。”

巴恩斯微微扬起眉头，说：“有趣的形容。”

罗杰斯莞尔颔首：“是的，夫人常和仆人们聊起她的故乡，所以我也粗略的知道了一些当地有意思的民俗。”

“那么稍后请您给我说说吧，一定非常有意思。”

“乐意至极。”罗杰斯欣然应道。

刚刚的失态让巴恩斯感到一些羞愧，他边继续喝汤，边悄悄打量着罗杰斯，见对方似乎没有察觉到有什么异样，他因此悄悄松了口气。

餐后酒移步到了与餐厅相连的会客室。巴恩斯姿态放松地坐靠在沙发上，全神贯注地聆听着罗杰斯为他讲述听闻到的异国风俗，并不时回应对方。烛光，鲜花，杏子白兰地的清新果香，独处的空间里弥漫着微醺的浪漫气氛。但光是注视着近在身旁的心仪之人，巴恩斯完全能体会何为“酒不醉人人自醉”。尽管晚餐时间很快会结束，但这会是这段令人抑郁的时日里最愉快的时光。

“话说回来，我没想到您曾在奥古斯塔男爵的庄园工作过，您提到那位夫人时，我就在想会不会是男爵夫人。”在探讨了一番异国风俗后，巴恩斯讲话题转移到了更关注的事情上。

“我有想到您会猜得到。”罗杰斯说。贵族名流们之间即便不来往，也相互认识。况且，不论是在布法罗还是别的地方，东方人都不常见，更别提总是以民族服饰装扮现身的东方女性。

“男爵迎娶东瀛贵族小姐是当时的大新闻，家父也收到了婚礼请帖，不过我那时在纽约城，所以没有参加。”巴恩斯如是说，回想着要是当初赴宴了，兴许会与罗杰斯更早相遇吧。“您那时在做什么呢？”

“我养了一段时间的马，也做点园丁的活儿。”罗杰斯答道。

“原来是在男爵的庄园做的养马人。”巴恩斯扬了扬眉头，末了又说：“男爵也是出了名的爱马之人，听说他甚至会亲自照料自己的爱马。”

“是的，通常夫人也是每日与男爵大人一同来照顾马匹。” 

“哦，是吗？”巴恩斯不免感到惊讶，“印象中的千金小姐们可没有哪个乐意屈尊降贵地亲自去做些什么呢。”

“夫人同男爵大人一样热衷马术，平日只要是力所能及的事情上她都喜欢亲力亲为。”

“难怪能令一向挑剔的男爵为之倾倒。”巴恩斯笑着总结道，“红颜知己，可遇而不可求。”

“的确。”罗杰斯赞同道。

“说起来，您之前在他的庄园工作各方面应该还不错吧？”巴恩斯问道。

罗杰斯点点头，“挺好的，所有人，包括男爵夫妇都是十分和善的，虽然男爵十分挑剔，但他为人慷慨。”他答道。

“我刚刚还猜想是不是因为男爵为人太挑剔了，您才离开那边。”

罗杰斯明显僵了一秒，他略犹疑地低声道:“并不是，只是……一些私人原因。”

“抱歉，我不会问。”巴恩斯有些尴尬地笑笑。

罗杰斯游移的视线又回到巴恩斯脸上，轻轻摇了摇头，解释：“也并不是什么不能说的……”他顿了几秒才接着继续说：“也许是早年流浪惯了，我总是无法长久地停留在某个地方，总是在一段时间后就会想要离开。”

心脏受到突如其来地冲击。巴恩斯一时间不知如何消化这番话。他移开目光有些木然地灌了口酒后，再次小心翼翼地注视着罗杰斯，干涩地问：“您意思是……您会离开这里吗？”

罗杰斯避开了巴恩斯探索的目光，低语道：“我不知道……也许……我不知道，抱歉，巴恩斯少爷。”他重新抬起头看向巴恩斯，眼中带着歉意。

“没关系，我能理解。”巴恩斯用爽朗的笑容掩饰内心翻腾的波澜，故作轻松地宣布：“那么，我会尽一切努力留住您的！我不认为我能再寻得另一位像您这么优秀的牧羊人，以及这么好的……良友。”

罗杰斯静默地凝视着他，那清澈的蓝眸深处藏着巴恩斯无法解读的东西。“我……我十分感谢您的赏识，巴恩斯少爷。“罗杰斯说，“我不认为我……”话音消失了，他抿了抿唇，没有说下去。

“我懂，我明白，罗杰斯先生，我不会勉强您，只是……”巴恩斯在自己嘴巴里尝到更多苦涩的味道，尽管如此，他还是笑着说：“就答应我您会在这里待得久一点，好吗？”

罗杰斯动了动嘴巴欲言又止。“……我会的。”他最后如此说道。

罗杰斯的保证令巴恩斯感到些许稍纵即逝的慰藉。这之后的时间，巴恩斯几乎不记得自己是怎么度过的。与罗杰斯道别后，他拖着脚步回到寝室。拒绝了杰瑞米的服侍，他随意将礼服脱下扔在地上，把自己摔进柔软的床里。側过脸望着窗帘半遮的琉璃窗外浓郁的夜色，有凉爽的夜风徐徐钻入屋内，令他感到莫名的冷。

他的心似乎被挖去了一块，变得空荡起来。

\+ + + + + +

生活仍在继续。

巴恩斯依然每天忙着处理农场的日常事务，或到田地间帮忙，或去镇上赶集、洽谈生意。与此同时，也仍然会在闲暇的时候去见罗杰斯——或是在草场消磨一个午后，或是一顿平常的晚餐。

相处的时间变得愈来越长，见面的次数也愈加频繁，他们几乎是每天都会见上一面。这已然成为他生活中重要亦珍贵的部分。

很多时候巴恩斯希望罗杰斯对他而言就这只是一场短暂的热病罢了。当热度消退了，什么都会好起来。可事与愿违，内心深处不知何时生长起来的感情，就像秋风中愈烧愈烈的野火般，熊熊燃烧着他的心，他的灵魂，且毫无半点偃旗息鼓的迹象。

他想要留住他，想把他留在身边，即便只是看着他，也愿此能长长久久——这个念头无计可消，并且随着时间推移反而更强烈。

可是他无法开口要求。

在那么多次，他直视着那双清澈的蓝眼睛时，他无法开口。他可以找到成百上千的理由去挽留，可他仍然无法开口，所有能想到的理由不过都是用以粉饰他卑劣心思的挡箭牌。

每天的某一时刻，巴恩斯总是异常想念对方。即使见了面，说上了话，也无法停止想着他——想着所有他能想到关于他的事情。

相思令人感到既空洞，又饱满，无可逃避。

他对此不会惊讶，也早就知道，他爱上了罗杰斯。


	9. Undercurrent

粮草出仓的一周里让人忙碌得疲惫不堪。这日终于难得清闲，巴恩斯来得早，並捎来了杰瑞米准备好的午餐。

晌午的太阳仿佛是要燃尽最后的热量般炙烤着世间万物。巴恩斯待在凉棚的庇荫下，等待着罗杰斯过来一同享用午餐。他眺望着不远处奔跑的科迪，以及那抹行走于烈日之下的高大身影。科迪吠叫着将掉隊的小羊羔驱赶回树荫里饮水纳凉羊群中，随后欢快地回到罗杰斯身旁接受嘉奖。当它敏锐地察觉到了巴恩斯的存在，便飞也似地丢下主人朝着他奔来。

在喂科迪午饭的时候，罗杰斯走进了凉棚中。他摘下头上的宽延草帽，大颗的汗珠沿着额角往下滑落，他以手背抹了把汗，并随意将汗湿耷拉在额间的金发捋到头顶。蓝眸对上蓝眸。他眉心微蹙，语气隐约有些责备地对巴恩斯说：“今天十分炎热，您应当待在宅子里，巴恩斯少爷。”

“怎么了，我是深闺少女吗？”巴恩斯好笑地问。

罗杰斯无奈地望着他，他则对他眨了眨一双无辜的大眼睛。“这样的天气待在户外是非常容易中暑的……”他闷闷地说道。

“您怎么也和杰瑞米一样。”巴恩斯笑了出声。“我不是雪做的，不会一热就化了，难道您已经开始厌烦见到我了？”

“我说是的，您会回去吗？”罗杰斯塌下了肩膀，将帽子和背包搁在木桌上。略显嘶哑的声音泄露出他对高温的难以招架。

“哦，您可伤我心了。”巴恩斯假装受伤的样子，但笑意仍在眼中。“但我不得不让您失望了，请坐下。”他说着从篮子里取出玻璃杯倒上一杯薄荷青柠檬水。“您需要休息和补充水分。”

没有拒绝的罗杰斯挨着他身旁坐了下来，低声说：“我是担心您。”他感激地接过了玻璃杯喝起来。

见他难得显露出一丝疲惫的神色，巴恩斯不禁心疼道：“在我看来，您才是被担心的人，我知道您敬业，但这里最可能中暑的不是我，也不是科迪和那群羊。”他担忧地看着罗杰斯。

罗杰斯弯起了嘴角，感激的一笑。“谢谢您的关心，我风吹日晒惯了，请您不用担心。”

“您丝毫没有说服我。”巴恩斯不以为然地说。看着依然大汗淋漓的罗杰斯，他从口袋里掏出手帕，想也没想就伸过去替他轻轻擦拭掉额角上的汗珠。

罗杰斯因这举动一僵。与此同时，意识到自己做了什么，巴恩斯的面颊瞬间烧了起来。他尴尬地收回了手。“抱歉，呃，您流了很多汗……给您。”

“谢谢。”罗杰斯接过了手帕，指尖不经意轻轻抚过他捏着手帕的手，巴恩斯像被烫到似的松了手，白皙的脸上透著无法掩饰的绯红。罗杰斯则耳廓微微泛红，气氛蓦地变得有些微妙。他随后注意到这是他们初遇那天，他给巴恩斯包扎脚踝的那块手帕。他惊讶地说：“这是我的……”

“噢，是的。”巴恩斯感到脸颊又更热了，连忙解释说：“抱歉，别误会我将它占为己有，我让杰瑞米把它洗干净了，一直带在身上想亲自还给您，但每次见了您都忘记这回事，请原谅我。”

“没关系。”罗杰斯不在意地摇摇头，他面露欣慰地捏着这块水蓝色的手帕。“我以为是我弄丢了，后来才想起给您包扎用了，谢谢您还留着它。”

巴恩斯难为情地摇摇头，说：“是我应该感谢您，我总是给您添麻烦。”他倒是真的想留着那块极具纪念意义的手帕，但他没法儿开口索要。

“能帮助您是我的荣幸。”罗杰斯莞尔道。

“快擦擦汗吧，您看起来像淋了场雨。”巴恩斯催促道，眼睛盯着他鬓角上的一颗汗珠沿着脖子滑进半开的领口下，他这时才注意到罗杰斯现在的模样看起来是多么吸引人……

罗杰斯依言擦拭起汗流浃背的自己。当他拭去锁骨处的汗水时，巴恩斯强迫自己移开视线，转头将把午餐从野餐篮里拿出摆在铺好的布垫上。之后他们开始享用美味的食物。

“月末就要剪羊毛了，人手还缺吗？”巴恩斯问，拿起沾了番茄酱的薯条吃着。

“等科尔森先生回来就足够了。”罗杰斯回道，接着咬了一口夹满了烤牛肉、生洋葱、番茄和秘制奶酪酱的三明治。

“科尔森先生？”巴恩斯疑惑地皱皱眉心。“他不是只负责马厩的内勤？”

“在我来之前，是他一直在负责牧羊，所以每年修剪羊毛可少不了他。”罗杰斯说道。

“原来如此，科尔森先生在我来之前请假回去了，我听说是妻子生产了。”

“嗯，是的，这是他的第三个孩子。”

巴恩斯有些惊讶地扬扬眉，“他可以将妻儿接到农场里住，就像亚当斯先生一家，便于照顾家人。”

“没结婚前他也住在这里，婚后和妻子在农场附近建了自己的房子，特别近，他妻子和两个女儿轮流每天来给他送午餐。”

“听起来是幸福的一家。”

罗杰斯微笑的点点头。“是的，他们是的。”

“令人羡慕。”巴恩斯咬了一口鲜嫩多汁的孜然风味鸡肉卷。安静地吃了一会，他开口问：“您有结婚的打算吗？”

罗杰斯愣了愣，接着摇摇头。“目前为止我没有想过，婚姻意味太多东西，而我习惯孑然一身。”

他的回答令巴恩斯喜忧参半。他舔掉自己唇上沾到的酱汁，点点头以示理解。酝酿了一会儿，他鼓起勇气提出了这几天一直盘旋脑中的问题：“那么，假设，罗杰斯先生，您在这里遇见了意中人，您会为那个人留在这儿吗？”

沉默片刻，罗杰斯才谨慎地回答：“这不取决于我。”

败北感袭来，巴恩斯垂下头苦笑了起来，随后看向他，带着几分沮丧地说：“我真想知道要怎么做才能把您留在这儿？”

罗杰斯只是静静地凝视着他，没有接话。巴恩斯尴尬地弯了弯嘴角，“请别在意。”他移开了视线。没了胃口的他放下食物，改拿起他的杯子灌了口水——他希望杯里盛的是随便哪种烈酒。

“只要您开口……”

猝不及防的轻柔话语飘进耳朵里，巴恩斯的心一震，几乎不确定自己听见了什么，他猛地转头看向罗杰斯。那双深邃的蓝眸是如此清澈，却又是那么令人无法看透。蓦地，他被那双美丽眼眸里浮现的一些隐秘的东西抓住了。或许是一阵轻风的作用，他无意识屏息一点一点往前靠近，而罗杰斯微微敛下眼帘，视线落在巴恩斯微启的唇上……

“汪——”

科迪突然的叫声令两人像触电般拉开距离。巴恩斯没有错过罗杰斯眼中闪过的几分惊慌。罗杰斯回头看见莎朗正提着野餐篮走来，科迪早已跑到她身边兴奋地迎接着她的到来。

巴恩斯咬住了唇，心脏怦怦狂跳，他感到慌乱和生气的同时，尝到一丝豁然明朗的甜意。

上帝啊，他们刚刚差点就接吻了……

“午安，罗杰斯先生，巴恩斯少爷——”莎朗巧笑倩兮地打着招呼，与科迪一同走进了凉棚。罗杰斯笑着与她寒暄，为她腾出了身边的位置。巴恩斯迅速扫了眼罗杰斯，隐忍内心复杂的情绪，扬起微笑去欢迎这位不速之客。

\+ + + + + + 

风和日丽——一个剪羊毛的好日子。

草场旁的大仓库里，工人们将即将剪毛的羊安排在临时羊圈里，并开始分工协作。

罗杰斯与几位工人十分效率地剃着羊毛，几位女工则将剪好的羊毛收集起来，按品质进行分拣好后塞进麻袋里压实打包。巴恩斯原以为剪毛工作会耗时几天，结果只用了短短一个上午时间就已接近尾声了，这使头一次目睹并参与剪羊毛的他感到相当惊奇。

巴恩斯饶富兴味地观看着罗杰斯工作。他几乎不用一分钟就把一只羊的毛剪好，接着将羊从身后木板上的开口推下去，羊就顺着滑梯掉到了修剪完的羊群里。

“您是怎么办到的？这些羊一点也不挣扎，完全任您摆布。”巴恩斯好奇地问。

“怎么说呢，它们相当享受这样躺着。”罗杰斯笑着解释。又接过一只羊，将它放倒在怀里，不一会儿功夫就将厚厚的羊毛剪完了。等候一旁的杰瑞米上前将有杂质的羊毛分拣出来，把好品质的部分装入麻袋。

巴恩斯睁大了眼睛，惊叹：“今天真的让我大开眼界了，这真是项有趣的工作！罗杰斯先生。”

“假如您想试试剪羊毛，我可以教您，很简单。”

罗杰斯的话令巴恩斯眼睛一亮。“是的，我想学，请您教教我，您的技术精湛得无以伦比！”

“您过奖了。”罗杰斯腼腆道，脸颊浮现淡淡的粉色。“科尔森先生，请给我一头羊。”

“好嘞，最后一只。”笑容和善的科尔森从羊圈抱出一头体型稍小的羊交给罗杰斯。在看着巴恩斯绕到罗杰斯身边并接过了剪刀时，他惊喜道：“巴恩斯少爷，您这是要学剪羊毛吗？”

“没错，科尔森先生。”巴恩斯点头。

“那您可找到好老师了，罗杰斯可是为咱们农场争过光的有名的剪羊毛好手！”科尔森自豪地说。“去年镇上剪羊毛比赛又把沃罗科农场那群傲慢的家伙们都比下去了。”

闻言，巴恩斯对罗杰斯更是崇拜了。“看来我得努力不让您丢脸了，罗杰斯先生。”他干劲十足地对他说。

“我肯定您不会的。”罗杰斯笑了笑，让羊躺倒在怀里，露出了它的腹部。“羊毛先从腹部开始剪，您来试试，羊毛很厚，您慢些剪别伤到自己。”他腾出一只手纠正了巴恩斯剪刀的握法。

巴恩斯深吸一口气点点头，罗杰斯触碰他手时他感到脸有些发热。随后他根据罗杰斯的引导以及先前看到他操作剪刀的手法开始动起手。结果看似简单，实际上却是相当不容易。但好在罗杰斯耐心细致的解说以及羊儿温顺的配合，巴恩斯虽花了不少时间，但相当顺利地将羊毛剪完。围观了全程的人们都为他的成功鼓掌鼓励。

“我剪得如何，罗杰斯先生？”巴恩斯问，眨着闪亮亮的眼睛。

“就初学者来说，您剪得相当好，巴恩斯少爷。”罗杰斯肯定地点点头，眼睛里闪着引以为豪的光芒。

收获了他的表扬，巴恩斯露出灿烂而炫目的笑容。“好可惜这是最后一只，没法儿再练习了。”

“开春时还能再剪。”罗杰斯安慰道。

这点亮了巴恩斯的脸。“棒极了！”他高兴地说。“希望那时我不会忘掉怎么剪。”

“我会再教您的，别担心。”

“一言为定！”

罗杰斯笑着眨了眨眼睛，巴恩斯热切期盼的样子就像期待着圣诞节的小男孩般。

他们走向仓库后门，羊群已经待在了户外围栏里等着回到草场里。科尔森带来了他的两只牧羊犬以及科迪，并让狗儿们候在围栏门附近。一切就绪后，罗杰斯上前将围栏门拉开。饿了一天的羊群重获自由后立即飞奔向草场。而狗儿们听到主人的口哨，开始尽职地奔走，将羊群驱赶向草场深处。巴恩斯伫立在一旁，愉悦地目睹着这欢快的一幕。

“接下来要做什么？”在羊群都离开了围栏后，巴恩斯上前问。

“目前没什么要做的了，接下来这段时间可以让羊在草场里自行觅食。”罗杰斯说，他拴上了围栏门。

“那也好，时间也不早了，让大家忙完就午休吧，我们也一起去吃午饭吧。”巴恩斯提议，他从刚刚就感到饿了。

罗杰斯点点头，他将午休通知了仍在仓库里忙活的工人们。杰瑞米机灵地向主人表示留下帮忙打包完剩下的羊毛再追赶上他们，由此换来了巴恩斯一记眼刀。之后他们先行往大宅走去。

“说起来，我不知道这儿还会有剪羊毛比赛，想必非常有意思！”

“嗯，镇上每年开春会举办一次技艺比赛，不单是只有剪羊毛，为新年伊始图个好兆头。”

“哦，那一定非常热…闹……”

巴恩斯说话间突然感到一阵晕眩袭来，他在原地停住了。罗杰斯跟着驻足，疑惑地看着扶住额头的巴恩斯。“怎么了，巴恩斯少爷？”

“我头晕……”巴恩斯闭紧眼睛喃道，恶心和头重脚轻的不适感令他有些站立不稳。

“来这边。”罗杰斯赶忙扶住他走进树荫下。巴恩斯全身无力，不得不将自己的重量倚在对方身体上，阴凉稍微减轻了他的晕眩。

“坐着休息会儿。”罗杰斯扶住他的肩打算让他坐在树下，但巴恩斯摇摇头拒绝了。

“就让我……靠一会儿。”巴恩斯虚弱地说。

罗杰斯搂紧着巴恩斯让他靠在自己肩头，对他的突发状况心急如焚。“这样好点吗？”他关切道。而巴恩斯的回答只是轻点一下头。

这样拥抱着伫立了一会儿，巴恩斯感到不适的症状退了一些后，离开了那可靠舒适的怀抱。“对不起……我可能是低血糖……”他轻声说，面色苍白。

罗杰斯的眉头皱得更深了。他轻柔地拭去他额间的冷汗，说：“来，我背您回去。”他拉起巴恩斯的手搭在他肩上。

“我能走……”巴恩斯晃晃脑袋，尝试凝聚力气，但仍虚软。

“我没有在征询您的意愿，或者您希望我抱您？”罗杰斯严声道。

惊诧与羞赧使巴恩斯感到更晕眩。在他俩僵持的时候，杰瑞米赶上了他们。他目瞪口呆地看着路边树荫下抱在一起的两人。

发现了杰瑞米的罗杰斯紧急地召唤他：“杰瑞米，快扶少爷到我背上，他正在经历低血糖。”

“什么？!”杰瑞米的脸色大变，赶紧上前搀扶住他的少爷，不由分说地帮着罗杰斯把他被背起走回大宅。

\+ + + + + + 

“对不起！都是我失职！少爷您原本就容易犯低血糖，今早没有好好伺候您用早餐，现在又误了午饭时间，害您饿坏了，我真是个不称职的仆人，请您重重责罚我……”杰瑞米愧疚万分地吸着鼻子，将调制好的半杯糖水递给罗杰斯。然后退到一旁看着他帮助巴恩斯把水喝下去。

“别再说话，杰瑞米，我头疼……”巴恩斯皱着眉哀怨地低喃。

“杰瑞米，巴恩斯少爷需要安静休息一会儿，他不会有事。”罗杰斯柔声安抚自责的杰瑞米，“麻烦你把午餐送上来，我会在这边陪着少爷。”

杰瑞米点头如捣蒜，擦了把眼泪，一溜烟地出了房间。罗杰斯接过巴恩斯喝光了糖水的杯子放在茶几上，啼笑皆非地注视着逃避着他视线，一脸尴尬地巴恩斯。

“请别发表任何评论，罗杰斯先生……”他干巴巴地说。

罗杰斯弯了弯嘴角，无奈又庆幸。“答应我您待会儿会多吃点以及以后好好吃饭，我就什么也不会说。”

窘迫了片刻，巴恩斯厚着脸，提出了答应条件。“假如您每天都能陪我用餐的话……”他嘟哝着，没察觉他在撒娇。“一个人吃饭好无趣，都没食欲，别提杰瑞米，他不是个适合共同进餐的对象。”

罗杰斯忍俊不禁地看着他，不觉宠溺地说：“为了您的健康，我猜我只能说好。”

欣喜在巴恩斯灰蓝色的眼睛里绽放。“我认为我现在能吃下一头牛。”

罗杰斯被彻底逗笑了。巴恩斯为此感到相当快活，若知道一次低血糖引起的晕眩能换来更多餐桌的陪伴，他应该早点这么做。

\+ + + + + + 

莎朗静静听着身后从草场回来的两个女工绘声绘色地描述着所见所闻。听得越多，她的手心攥得越紧，震惊使得整个人微不可见地颤抖着。当女工们结束午餐从树荫下离开了许久后，她才从那可怕的听闻中找回了的自己。

为什么是他？

为什么是她的罗杰斯先生？

莎朗抽出手帕擦拭掉手心渗出的血，发誓绝不会让罗杰斯先生被魔鬼引诱的！


End file.
